


Na domácí frontě

by Melkora



Series: O krásce a skřetovi [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Family Trouble, Fantasy Sex, Group Sex (mention), Homecoming, M/M, Masturbation, Orc Culture, Orc Families, Orc Magic, Orc Mother-in-law, Romance, alternative universe, orc tribes
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkora/pseuds/Melkora
Summary: Jednoho krásného dne se Marghul rozhodl, že je na čase, představit svého nového ghumtug rodině. Věci se bohužel nehýbaly zrovna přesně tím směrem, kterým možná doufal.Na druhou stranu jsme se díky tomu dozvěděli něco o jeho erotických fantaziích, které jsou, upřímně řečeno, pěkně perverzní. Podaří se mu přesvědčit Legolase aby je proměnil v realitu?Povídka navazuje na mé starší dílo s názvem Pohádka o krásce a skřetovi





	1. Prolog

Legolas a Marghul se k sobě choulili na měkkém lůžku z trávy a kožešin v malém ale útulném stanu z vyčiněné buvolí kůže. Oheň, který ještě před chvílí vesele plápolal uprostřed v kruhovém ohništi zvolna vyhasínal, zanechal ale uvnitř příjemné teplo, zatímco veškerý kouř způsobně unikl drobným otvorem ve střeše. Marghul oběma rukama tiskl Legolasova chvějící se ramena a chvílemi se je opatrně snažil masírovat. Rozpačitě přemítal, jak svého druha ukonejšit, zatímco někde hluboko uvnitř něho si právě malý vyčítavý červíček začal razit cestu skrz jeho svědomí.  
"Nenávidí mě!"  
Zašeptal Legolas nešťastně, zatímco ho Marghul jemně poplácával po zádech.  
Nečekal, pravda, zrovna vřelé přijetí, ale tohle bylo i na něj trochu moc. Hlavou mu táhlo, že přívest svého nového elfího ghumtug do rodné vesnice, nebyl možná až tak dobrý nápad.


	2. Chapter 2

Zdálo se to tak prosté! Po všem co měli za sebou, po všech útrapách a protivenstvích která spolu prožili, kam jinam zamířit, kde hledat útočiště, než doma v kruhu rodiny?  
Jak lákavě vyhlížel Marghulův plán, když ho jisté bouřlivé noci předestřel Legolasovi! Půjdou hledat jeho kmen! Snad jen někde v koutku urukovi duše se nesměle ozýval varovný hlásek. Ne, nebudou nadšeni! Z elfa nebudou nadšeni. Hlas, tenkrát ještě dost tichý, aby ho stačilo zapudit mávnutím ruky, podobně jako se zahání otravný hmyz.  
Zamířili tedy na severovýchod, volnou plání, spálenou prudkým letním žárem a skrápěnou prvními podzimními plískanicemi. Cesta to byla schůdná a čím déle šli, tím znepokojivě povědomější mu připadala. Věci, vůně, vítr, vlnící se krajina, dokonce i osamělé kameny mezi travou, to všechno začínalo čím dál tím víc připomínat setkání se starými přáteli, které jakoby opustil, ne, před lety, ale docela nedávno. A kteří vyčkávali trpělivě a bez hnutí na svých místech jen proto, aby ho mohli přivítat jako ztraceného syna. Poznali ho! Hravě a neomylně, zatímco on musel jejich vlídné tváře klopotně dolovat z paměti, zanesené obrazy mnohem velkolepějšími, honosnějšími, než pouhý rodný kraj.  
Měl pocit, že se vrací nikoliv prostorem, ale i časem. A že si zde nikdo nevšiml toho, že to vytáhlé uhrovité skřítě vyrostlo a věci, které pro něj byly tenkrát dost dobré, jsou dospělému muži prostě už malé.  
A spolu s tím se v něm hlásila o slovo i jiná myšlenka, na začátku jejich cesty tak rázně umlčená.  
S každým dnem, s každým dalším krokem na severovýchod rostla a sílila, až už ji nebylo možné jen tak přehlížet.  
Legolas! Má sebou elfa!  
Pomyšlení na jeho společníka v Marghulově mysli stále rostlo, až se nakonec tyčilo, jako mohutné výstražné memento.  
Má sebou elfa, ne, jako otroka, ale jako druha. Ve zbrani i v loži!  
Ať vzpomínal sebevíc, nevybavoval si, že by se něco podobného kdy přihodilo, ani u nich doma, ani u jiného kmene. Jejich lid si vždy ošklivil tuhle vzdušnou, éterickou rasu a choval k ní nejhlubší opovržení. Nikdo z válečníků by nikdy nelíhal z elfem, nebo by to alespoň nikdy nahlas nepřiznal. Bude první!  
A když ho pak konečně. Konečně! Na chřípí polechtala svébytná vůně skřetích těl, zatím spíše jako tušení, než jistota, dostal strach.  
Vedl Legolase obloukem, úzkostlivě zkoumal všechny stopy a našlapoval při tom ostražitě, jak kočka na nočních toulkách. Co chvíli natáčel hlavu po větru, nasával vzduch, čím dál tím nasycenější skřetím pachem a klopotně doloval z paměti, ke komu který přiřadit. Jen se vyhnout všem rodinám z kmene Nagha! Opatrně a mazaně mezi nimi kličkovat, dokud nenaleznou tu nejvnitřnější. Tu kde se setkají s Marghulovou matkou a sourozenci. A se všemi, mezi nimiž vyrůstal a důvěřuje jim alespoň natolik, si byl jistý, že je přijmou.  
"Zakrej si ty vlasy!"  
Zavrčel na Legolase, který i díky svému, oproti skřetovi až zoufale chabému čichu, neměl ještě ani to nejmenší tušení, co je to s každým dnem stále těsněji svírá a obkličuje, přestože i on se, po Marghulově vzoru, pokoušel zachytit tajemné stepní pachy, linoucí se podzimním vzduchem.  
"Svítíš, jak sluníčko. Nepotřebujeme, aby nás dostal nějakej přičinlivej lovec."  
A Legolas si poslušně přehodil kápi přes svou zlatavou čupřinu. Zdánlivě nekonečné a ničím nezajímavé travnaté dálavy, poseté tu a tam řídkým křovím a břízami, sice jeho nitro nerozechvívali tak, jako to skřetovo, neklid svého druha ale přehlédnout nemohl.  
Až nakonec jednoho dne k nim vítr skutečně, zanesl i tu nezapomenutelnou vůni, k níž se Marghul tak toužebně upínal. Srdce se mu zatetelilo.  
"Jsme doma!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ačkoliv nos vedl Marghula neomylně, rozhodl se, že zamířit si to nejkratší cestou přímo do středu osady, nebude zrovna nejmoudřejší. Následující noc proto strávili přikrčeni pod jedním s křovisek, v bezpečné vzdálenosti a proti větru. Elfa pálilo na jazyku tisíc otázek, dávno ale pochopil, že není-li uruk ve své kůži, dožadovat se jeho pozornosti znamená koledovat si o pořádně peprnou odpověď, či dokonce hrůzu budící zavrčení, doprovázené vyceněním tesáků. A tak pokorně mlčel, spoléhaje se, že Marghul ví, co dělá. Ostatně, copak už se mnohokrát přesvědčil, že jeho zkušenostem se vyplatí důvěřovat?  
Následujícího rána vstal Marghul dřív a důkladně proslídil celé okolí. Udělali pak několik oblouků ve směru předpokládané skřetí osady a on vždy znova důkladně zkoumal stopy, zanecháné v blátě těmi lehkovážnějšími z buvolího lidu. Po celou dobu nepromluvili ani slovo. Až když k elfovu vnímavému sluchu dolétly vzdálené útržky hlasů a nad zemí se začly tu a tam objevovat špinavé chomáčky kouře, sevřelo se mu srdce. Vzrušením ani nedýchal, když se Marghul vypjal a zahřímal směrem k tomu místu svým chraplavě hlubokým zvučným hlasem, který se naučil znát jako skřetí zpěv. A co teprv, když jim vítr v odpověď donesl sice slabší, přesto však dozajista totožné, volání dalšího skřetího hrdla! Očima plnýma neklidu pohlédl na svého druha a rozechvěle očekával jeho odpověď. Celý strnulý pak nechápavě sledoval jak si Marghul bezradně přešlápl a přikrčil se zpět do křoví, v němž se před tím ukrývali. Legolas k němu přiklelk s němou otázkou v očích. Už už se nadechoval ke slovu, když v tom ho Marghul předešel.  
"Asi bude lepší, když mi dáš svůj luk. A nůž! Ten zrovna tak."  
Legolas se zarazil a pozvedl k němu nechápavý pohled. Skřet si několikrát rozpačitě odkašlal a sklopil zraky.  
"No... nebudeme je zbytečně provokovat."  
A v rozporu se svou předchozí ostýchavostí rázně natáhl ruku směrem k elfovi. Bylo naprosto zjevné, že jakákoliv debata o elfích zbraních byla právě zamítnuta. Legolas se zatvářil ještě zaraženěji. Na kratičký moment ztuhl a pokusil se spěšně nahlédnout skrz křoví, kde tušil onu tajemnou uruckou osadu. Nespatřil ale víc, než husté zelené listoví a pár tenkých proužků dýmu, černajících se nad nimi. Ty nepatrné a zdánlivě nevinné důkazy o blízkosti skřetů jiných, než byl Marghul, v něm probudily dávnou a téměř zapomenutou úzkost, která se však najednou čím dál tím razantněji a bez ohledu na to, jak zatvrzele ji odháněl, hlásila o slovo.  
Skřeti! To vzdálené neurčité zlo, divá horda krvežíznivých šelem, až na dřeň prostoupena temnotou, jejichž jediným údělem je bořit a ničit vše krásné. Učili ho nenávidět je, bát se jich a pohrdat jimi. Učili ho zabíjet je. Bez milosti a soucitu! A teď najednou celá jedna jejich vesnice, přímo před ním! A Marghul po něm chce, aby odevzdal zbraně!?  
Otřásl se! Věci už byly jiné! On byl jiný! Když se během posledních dnů pomalu přibližovali, k samému srdci kmene Nagha, necítil už ani strach, ani odpor. Ba ani pohrdání! Veškeré myšlenky jež byly dříve s pomyšlením na skřetí rasu spjaty tak nerozborně, jako vznešenost s elfy. Dokonce i teď, když měl Marghulův domov na dosah ruky, byla to spíš zvědavost, která jakoby ho poštívala a lákala přijmout tu výzvu. Vydat se jí vstříc, rozpoznat a odhalit každičké její tajemství  
Ale staré strachy byly zakořeněné příliš hluboko. Váhavě sejmul z ramene luk a podal jej Marghulovi. A Pak i lovecký nožík, který mu visel u pasu. Připadal si, jak nahý.

Oba cestovatelé se choulili ve křoví na dohled vesnice a Marghul co chvíli vyrazil nový hrdelní skřek jejím směrem. Hluboké vibrace jeho volání se rozléhaly široko daleko po celé stepi, stejně jako zvuky, které se k nim linuly z druhé strany. Po chvíli přešly ony vzdálené hlasy do vyšší tóniny a rozezvučely se ryčným stakatem, tentokrát už mnohem blíže! A Marghul odpověděl stejně.  
"Hlídači!"  
Pošeptal pak rozechvělému Legolasovi.  
"Přijde jich víc. A budou ozbrojený."  
Elf si všiml, že se při tom snaží působit co nejklidnějším dojmem. Nenuceně se usmívá a povzbudivě pomrkává, jemný třes špiček prstů však potlačit nedokázal. Jediný pohled na ty ruce a nitro se elfovi sevřelo ještě těsněji.  
Když už byl zpěv cizích hlídačů docela blízko, sotva na pár sáhů od nich, přitiskl se ke svému druhovi a svou rukou pevně sevřel jeho dlaň.  
"Cejtim šest chlapů."  
Sykl Marghul sotva znatelně.  
Na chvíli se rozhostilo napjaté ticho a pak se zpoza křoví ozval hromový hlas.  
"Kdo je tam?"  
"Tady Marghul z kmene Nagha. Syn Ashbaghaz!"  
Zahulákal Marghul v odpověď. Cizí hlas na okamžik zaváhal.  
"Jestli seš teda Marghul," pravil důležitě, "tak vylez ven, z rukama nad hlavou. Ať víme, že to není nějaká bouda."  
"Amatér!"  
Odfrknul si Marghul směrem k elfovi.  
"Použil množný číslo! Teď už vim, že jich je víc."  
"To ste uhodli, vy hovada! Já budu kvůli vám zrovna zvedat zadek!"  
Hartusil nakvašeně a Legolas nevěděl, zda se má smát, či si zoufat, že udeřila jejich poslední hodinka.  
"Jestli jste na mě tak zvědaví, tak pojďte vy sem!"  
Ale rozohněný půltucet, se na ně, jak se Legolas obával, nevrhl se slepou zuřivostí, aby pomstil tu urážku. Namísto toho stepí zazvonil veselý smích.  
"Hele! Ty budeš asi opravdu Ashbaghazin syn."  
"A ty seš zase," pustil se Marghul do klábosení, " Rághul od černejch kamenů. Proč ses namáhal plížit, když tě ten tvůj smrad prozradil už od tímhletý břízy?  
"Hm...."  
Zavrčel hlas odhalený jako Rághul.  
"Proč vlastně nejdeš k nám?"  
"Nejsem tu sám."  
Odpověděl mu Marghul už znatelně tvrdším tónem.  
"Mám sebou společníka! Svobodnýho druha!"  
Rhágulův hlas se zaraženě odmlčel.  
"Jste dva?"  
Ozval se za vteřinu.  
"Jo!"  
Přisvědčil Marghul.  
"A mýmu druhovi by se s těch vašich škaredejch xichtů mohlo udělat na blití."  
Další chvíle ticha.  
"Je němej?"  
"Ne!"  
Odvětil Marghul.  
"Ale je... zvláštní."  
V Legolasovi byla malá dušička, když se hlas zpoza křoví dožadoval určitějších odpovědí a svou žádost doprovodil peprným zaklením.  
Marghul se na něj odhodlaně zadíval a zhluboka se nadechl. Pak ho najednou, beze slova varování, hrubě čapl za límec a mrštil jím skrz křoví.

A Legolas byl odměněn pohledem na půltucet po zuby ozbrojených skřetů, kterým sborově spadla brada.


	4. Chapter 4

Marghul a Legolas si to štrádovali obklopeni půlkruhem podezíravě se tvářících uruckých strážců, zamračených jak kakabus. Většina z nich ani neodložila luky a držela jejich tětivy výhružně napjaté, s hroty šípů sklopenými k zemi.  
"Přitáhnout do naší osady elfa!"  
Zavrčel Rághul a nepřátelsky si Legolase přeměřil. Pak, snad aby dodal svým slovům větší váhu, ještě si před ním ostentativně odplivl.  
Legolas, který celou dobu ani necekl, teď zmateně zamrkal a pohlédl na Marghula. Ten pevněji stiskl jeho ruku, kterou stále ještě svíral ve své dlani.  
"Je to moje osada, stejně jako tvoje! Můžu si do ní přitáhnout, koho jen budu chtít."  
Odsekl, možná až příliš popuzeně a sklopil zraky. Naštěstí se to ukázalo jako argument dost pádný na to, aby Rághul na chvíli zmlknul, ne však na to, aby na vyděšeného Legolase nevycenil zuby a výhružně na něj nezavrčel.  
Na to Marghul, jakoby se probral. Odlepil pohled od země a obořil se na druhého uruka s neméně důrazným zavrčením, v očích mu při tom jen jiskřilo. Rághul se raději pokorně stáhl.  
"Elf patří na rožeň a ne do pelechu."  
Zasyčel po chvíli, když mu zase otrnulo. Legolas se na něj vytřeštěně otočil, než se však stačil zeptat, jak to uruk myslel, přihasil si to k nim další s té šestky, malý podsaditý skřet, který se dávno nenamáhal držet svůj luk v pohotovostní poloze.  
"Copak Marghul! Ten je schopnej nacpat ptáka úplně do všeho."  
Pronesl zvesela a rozpustile do Legolase šťouchl, jakoby se snažil zjistit, zda je jejich elfí host vůbec naživu. Legolas polekaně nadskočil, Marghul znovu odpověděl zlobným vrčením.  
"Je to můj pták, nebo tvůj? Nacpu si ho, kam se mi zlíbí a nebudu se tě ptát na dovolení."  
"Hele, já jsem slyšel, že elfové ho vůbec nemaj."  
Ozval se z chumlu za nimi další vtipálek.  
"Ty, Grushaku! Když už jsi tam, zkontroluj to!"  
A prcek se na ten povel začal dobývat pod Legolasovu halenu.  
Legolas začal překotně couvat a bezděčně se ohlédl po Marghulovi. Tomu, jak se zdálo, konečně došla trpělivost. Vztekle zaryčel a s obnaženými tesáky se vrhl na troufalého dotěru. Mrňous pod Marghulovým náporem sice zakolísal, vzápětí však opět nabyl ztracenou rovnováhu a briskně odskočil stranou. Chvilku na sebe s Marghulem syčeli a vrčeli a Marghul by po něm už už znova skočil, kdyby se neozval Rághulův chlácholivý hlas.  
"No, tak chlapi! Kašlete na to! Nebudou tady žádný problémy."  
Marghul se váhavě narovnával a rozhlížel kolem sebe. Teprve teď si všiml, že šípy, ještě před chvílí pokojně stočené k zemi, opět trčí do vzduchu, neomylně mířící jejich směrem. Čistě z principu na ně taky vycenil zuby.  
"Dovedeme ho prostě k Ashbaghaz i s tim jeho" (pohrdlivě si Legolase přeměřil) "mazlíkem. Ona už si ho srovná."  
A skřetí jednotka souhlasně pokývala, dokonce i pár úlevných vydechnutí se ozvalo, šípy se začly pomalu jeden po druhém opět sklánět. Hlídači náhle vypadali mnohem uvolněněji, jakoby jim z ramen spadlo těžké břemeno. Zdálo se, že návrh přehodit zodpovědnost za osud elfského zajatce na někoho třetího, se jim náramně zamlouvá.  
"Takže řikáš, Marghule," spustil jeden s obzvlášť tmavou pletí a několika kovovými kroužky v každém ze svých úctyhodně dlouhých uší, "že si ho našel? Raněnýho?"  
"Měl ho rovnou dorazit."  
Zabručel ušatcův soused dřív, než se Marghul stačil nadechnout k odpovědi. Nepřestal se při tom na elfa úporně mračit.  
"Né! Von ho radši ošukal."  
Vypískl mrňavý Grushak a jednotka se začala pochechtávat.  
"A přived ho sem!"  
Lakonicky odtušil Rághul.  
"Protože jenom ho ošukat, se mu nezdálo dost pošahaný."  
Doplnil někdo a ve skupince propuklo nezřízené veselí. Marghul zlobně zkřivil tvář a už, už se chystal vybuchnout vzteky, náhle však zůstal stát, jak opařený. Pod jeho krkem se z ničeho nic zablýskl Rághulův nůž a jeho majitel, jakoby se zhmotnil z ničeho, na něj hrůzyplně vrčel, sotva pár pídí od jeho vlastního obličeje. Polkl a pohlédl zpříma do Rághulových očí, snaže se ani náznakem nedat najevo strach. Horečně při tom přemítal, co má tohle všechno znamenat. Do zbytku jednotky, jakoby v tu ránu udeřil blesk. Skřeti zkameněli a tiší, jako pěny, vyčkávali co se bude dít.  
Konečně Rághul promluvil.  
"Jestli je to nějakej podraz," drtil mezi zuby, "pak je mi úplně jedno, že jsme příbuzný. Podříznu tě, jak podsvinče! A ten tvůj zlatovlasej kámoš," hodil pohledem po Legolasovi, "pude hned po tobě."  
Marghul se zoufale snažil zachovat klid.  
"Ty mi nevěříš?"  
Zeptal se opatrně  
"Ani hovno!"  
Odsekl mu druhý uruk.  
"Jen Temnota ví, jakou černou magií tě tenhle ghijak zblbnul a co má za lubem. Až přijdem do vsi, měla by tě prohlídnout nějaká zkušená čarodějnice. A jeho," opět se zlostně obrátil na Legolase, "jeho bysme si měli vzít do parády my. To už by mu rozvázalo jazyk."  
Marghul se zhluboka nadechl. Stále ještě nehybný a s nožem pod krkem, lehce zdvíhal bradu, aby se vyhl jeho smrtícímu ostří. Rághul ho držel v šachu a jemu nezbylo, než krotit svůj hněv a alespoň pro tentokrát vážit slova.  
"Schovej tu hračku. Mýlíš se v něm."  
Pronesl mírným a nevzrušeným tónem.  
"Tohohle elfa znám dobře a dlouho. Je jinej!"  
Rághul na chvíli zaváhal. Žár v jeho očích, jakoby se začal vytrácet, ruka s nožem, mírně poklesla, takže jeho chladná čepel už se netiskla přímo na Marghulovu krční tepnu. Na Rághulově čele vyskočila podélná vráska, jak si zadumaně přeměřoval Legolase od hlavy k patě a zpět.  
"Všichni elfové jsou stejný!"  
Zabručel nakonec a zastrčil nůž zpátky do pouzdra u pasu, odkud ho jen před malou chvilkou vytasil. Pro zbytek skupinky to bylo jasným znamením. Jde se dál!  
A tak se šlo!  
Jenže předchozí uvolněná nálada byla opět ta tam. S Rághulovým činem, jakoby se do myslí jeho druhů snesl jakýsi černý mrak a už tam zůstal. Jeden každý z pochodujících hlídačů si znovu uvědomil, že ten, koho vedou do vsi jako svobodného hosta, je nepřítel. Záludný vetřelec, jehož záměry mohou být jakékoliv a který, ač sám a neozbrojený, zůstává nepřítelem. A Marghul ať už očarovaný, nebo při smyslech, že může být klidně na jeho straně.  
Chvíli vládlo nervózní ticho.  
"Jak se vůbec ten tvůj zázrak menuje?"  
Otázal se nakonec jeden hromotluk, oděný od hlavy k patě do buvolí kůže, po celou dobu až dosud nemluvný.  
"Lístek! Zelenej Lístek."  
Odvětil Marghul a skřetí společnost se pojednou opět jak na povel rozřehtala.  
"To je ale pitomý méno."  
Zajíkal se tazatel a Legolas se na něj ukřivděně ohlédl.  
"O nic pitomější, než Gruul."  
Obořil se na něj Marghul a Legolas si domyslel, že se tak dotyčný skřet nejspíše jmenuje.

Zatímco Marghul se kabonil, ostatní se úlevně chechtali. Zdálo se jim, že někdo, se jménem Zelený Lístek, prostě nemůže být nebezpečný. Nemohli se více mýlit.


	5. Chapter 5

Napřed přiběhly děti. Jukaly na ně z dáli, tu a tam se, jako drobné šedivé myšky, míhaly pod jejich nohama, nesměle vystrkovaly své střapaté hlavičky z křoví v nemotorné snaze být nenápadné. Nakonec se ty nejodvážnější vydaly přímou cestou k nim a začaly na ně rozpustile pokřikovat. A pak se zase z hlasitým výskáním rozběhly zpět k osadě, to když se je hlídači popuzeně odháněli, hulákajíce na ně záhadná cizí slova v jazyce buvolího kmene. Po nich se objevili první dospělí. Některé přilákal rámus, jiné zase vyjevené dětské žalování o strašidelné bytosti mířící si to, ruku v ruce s jedním z jejich lidu, přímo doprostřed osady. Bytosti s vlasy barvy poledního slunce a pletí tak tenkou a bělostnou, že je skrz ni vidět. A kdyby býval zafoukal vítr, jistě by tím podivně éterickým stvořením prosvištěl jakbysmet.  
Dospělí už nebyly tak rozjaření, jako před nimi skřetí omladina. Nehleděli na ně ani pobaveně, ani se špatně skrývanou zvědavostí. Vycházeli jim vstříc s tvářemi naplněnými nedůvěrou a podezíravostí. Halekali na strážce řízné dotazy v uručtině a oni jim neméně důrazně odpovídali. Legolas by skoro přísahal, že cítí jejich všetečné nevraživé pohledy klouzající po jeho těle nahoru a dolu ve zdánlivě nekonečné smyčce. Oklepal se a přitiskl blíže k Marghulovi, jakoby se snad chtěl schovat za jeho mohutným tělem. Všiml si, že mezi dospělými uruky vyrazivšími jim naproti převládají ženy. Skřetice byli o něco menší, než jejich mužské protějšky, přes to ale stále úctyhodně mohutné. Svalnaté a rozložité, oděné do prostých kožených tunik, z nichž jim čouhaly statné nohy. Byly ozdobené kovovými kroužky, zabodanými, kam to jen šlo a ověšené kostěnými amulety, kůži tu a tam přikrášlenu tetováním, či vyřezávanými ornamenty.  
Nepřibližovaly se příliš. Držely se v bezpečné vzdálenosti, jakoby na Legolasovi ležela nějaká ošklivá kletba. Postávaly, doširoka rozkročené s rukama založenýma na hrudi, či opřenýma o boky, brady vyzývavě vztyčené. Ani stín bojácnosti, ani stín ostychu! Jak neskutečně se lišily od jemných křehkých elfek!  
Pomalu, ale jistě se celý průvod, teď už značně lidnatější, přibližoval k vesnici. Legolas rozeznával špičky stanů, ostrých a trčících k nebi i širokých, baňatých, opletených stěnami z proutí. Celý rozechvělý zíral na chodníky, vyztužené kožešinami a kamením, na robustní pec uprostřed osady a ohniště zdobené kostmi, vybělenými od slunce a poskládanými do roztodivných obrazců. A na spoustu dalších a dalších věcí, nad i pod zemí, které mu nic nepřipomínaly a jejichž účel mu zůstával utajený. Mráz mu přeběhl po zádech, když si všiml vysokého kůlu s několika lebkami, připevněnými na vršku.  
A na všech cestách, u všech chodníků a přede všemi stany už na ně čekaly hloučky zvědavců, protože zpráva, že Marghul, voják a Ashbaghazin syn, se navrací z Mordoru a vede si s sebou elfa, se po osadě rozšířila rychleji, než požár. Legolas si dobře uvědomoval jejich povyk a výkřiky, když byli ještě vzdálení i to, jak ztichli když procházel okolo nich. Přeměřovali si ho s tou starou známou směsí pobouření odporu a naprostého úžasu. A jen co se vzdálili, znovu to za nimi začalo ševelit vzrušeným hovorem. Těkal očima sem a tam v marné snaze uhnout těm zneklidňujícím pohledům, stejně tak pichlavým a pronikavým, jako byl ten Marghulův. Pevně zmáčkl jeho ruku a jemně ji pohladil palcem, jakoby si k němu chtěl dojít pro sebejistotu. Zdálo se ale, že i jeho druh začínal tváří v tvář té přesile strácet půdu pod nohama.  
Elf si najednou s čirým zděšením uvědomil, že kdyby se ta nepřátelská nenávistná horda rozhodla zaútočit nemají sebemenší šanci vyváznout živí. Vždyť jim sami napochodovali přímo do náruče! Pak se zase uklidňoval, že přehání. Ostatně, jsou přeci mezi Marghulovou rodinou a on se už mnohokrát na vlastní kůži přesvědčil, že pověsti o násilné povaze skřetů jsou při nejmenším přehnané. Jenže oni byli tady! A bylo jich tolik! Všechny ty protichůdné pocity se v něm svářily jak klubko zmijí až si konečně povšiml, že naprosto nepochybně zamířili k jistému stanu, poměrně rozložitému, zdobenému několika kostmi a pomalovaným rudými a černými obrazci. Už z dáli bylo vidět jakousi temnou postavu tyčící se před ním. Na první pohled byla drobná, ničím nenápadná, zahalená do šedobéžové buvolí kožešiny. Po důkladnějším prozkoumání si Legolas povšiml, že se bez pochyby jedná o ženu. Scvrklou a vrásčitou, na pohled věkovitou. Přes to však vzpřímenou, celou svou bytostí vyzařující přísnost a nesmlouvavost. Čím více se blížili, tím uchvácenější se cítil být tím uhrančivým pohledem, hlubokým a tak černavým, jako noc sama, z něhož jakoby sršely blesky. Jeden temnější než druhý. Uvědomil si, že zná ty oči. Zná je a ví, jak děsivé dokáží být, když se hněvají. Aniž by s ním kdokoliv prohodil jediné slovo! Aniž by mu kdokoliv musel něco vysvětlovat, neměl nejmenší pochybnost koho má před sebou.  
" Ashbaghaz!"  
Vydechl tak tichounce, že se sám s těží zaslechl, fascinován tou impozantní figurou před sebou.  
Celý průvod pomalu zastavil a zvědavě vyčkával co bude následovat. Nejen on, ale jeden každý z uruků spočívající teď pokorně před černorudým stanem vysel stařeně na rtech.

A Legolas si byl jistý, že se právě dívá do tváře Marghulovy matky.


	6. Chapter 6

Na chvíli zavládlo hrobové ticho! Babice udělala několik kroků dopředu, nespouštíc z těch dvou zraky. V tu ránu se kolem ní nahrnul celý houfec dalších uruků různého věku i pohlaví a Legolas si ihned domyslel že se jedná o zbytek rodiny.  
"Vítám tě!"  
Pronesla, aniž by elfovi věnovala jediný pohled. Neúprosně při tom zabodávala své oči ostré, jako dvě dýky, přímo do Marghulovy tváře. Neusmála se, nepokynula na pozdrav, neučinila nic, čím by dala najevo, že svého syna ráda vidí. Jen stála, nehybná, jak sama pomsta, planoucí a strašlivá. Legolase ovládlo zděšení, když si povšiml Marghula, jindy tak blahosklonně sebejistého, jak neklidně přešlapuje, klopí oči a nerozhodně si odkašlává.  
"Tvůj snaga?"  
Otázala se, když se jí nedostalo žádné odpovědi a kývla hlavou směrem k elfovi. Ten jakoby ucítil v jejím hlase nádech naděje. Možná doufala, že to všechno, co se k ní o jejím synovi až doposud doneslo bylo jen nějaké hloupé nedorozumění, které se vzápětí vysvětlí ke spokojenosti všech. Pak spatřil Marghula, kterak se zhluboka nadechl. Na nepatrný zlomek okamžiku zaváhal, jakoby si snad nebyl jistý správnou odpovědí. Vzápětí se ale hrdě narovnal, zvedl bradu a pohlédl oné ženě zpříma do očí.  
"Můj ghumtug!"  
Pravil odhodlaně, přestože mírné i když stěží znatelné chvění hlasu potlačit nedokázal. Na stařenu zapůsobila jeho slova, jak rudá na býka. Vztekle vyprskla, zavřeštěla cosi, co zřejmě bylo nějakou skřetí kletbou, popadla Marghula a nedbajíc na jeho hlučné protesty, ani vzpouzení a zatáhla ho bez milosti přímo do stanu. Zbytek rodiny je ukázněně následoval. Hned na to se zevnitř začalo ozývat láteření několika rozhořčených hlasů, navzájem se překřikujících, provázených strašidelným vrčením. Několik přítomných skřetic, zřejmě místních drben, lačně přitisklo svá dlouhá ušiska k vyčiněné ušni stanu, Legolas se však o ně nemohl starat míň. Hlavou mu s mocí vichřice prolétla nenadálá myšlenka a na kratičký okamžik ho zcela ochromila svou nezměrnou děsivostí.  
Je sám!  
Aniž by chápal, jak a proč se to stalo, byl zde ponechán zcela sám a bez pomoci, vystaven hněvu celého davu uruků, nepředvídatelných, živelných, hledících na něj s neskrývaným odporem. Ještě chvíli tupě civěl na zatejpovaný vchod do stanu. Pak se otočil a zhluboka se nadechl, nevěda co si počít. Naštěstí se zdálo, že skřetí horda je na tom dost podobně. Hleděli na sebe v onom vyjeveném nevraživém tichu jež se mezi nimi opět rozhostilo, jakoby se rozlil širý oceán. Špendlík by slyšel spadnout, kdyby ho býval upustil. Pak ale, a nezabralo to ani jediné mrknutí oka, propukla vřava! Dav se převaloval, hulákal, sápal se dopředu na opuštěného elfa, jakoby se ho každý toužil alespoň dotknout.  
Nebo pořádně praštit!  
Legolas zasténal a pokusil se couvnout. Okamžitě však vrazil do několika mohutných skřetích hrudí, které se jak zázrakem objevily za ním. Ústupovou cestu měl odříznutu! Jeden z těch habánů - Legolas v něm poznal Gruula, jednoho z lučištníků, kteří ho vedli do osady - ho čapl za rameno a hrubě si ho přitáhl k sobě, tak blízko, až se ho prakticky dotýkal nosem. A jal se ho dost neomaleně očichávat. Naštěstí asi rychle usoudil, že vše, co ho zajímalo, už zjistil a mrsknul s nebohým Legolasem o zem, jako s nepotřebným kusem smetí.  
"Smrdí elfinou!"  
Prohlásil s ústy zkřivenými pohrdáním.  
"Ale taky Marghulem!"  
Dodal ještě a jeho úšklebek se jako mávnutím kouzelného proutku proměnil na lascivní úsměv. To už se ale k panikařícímu elfovi začly natahovat další a další ruce, stejně tak jako všetečné nosy. Chytaly ho za oděv, sápaly se po jeho těle tu a tam mu uštědřily i poctivý štulec. Legolas kolem sebe mával rukama v úporné snaze se osvobodit, byl však beznadějně obklíčen skřetí přesilou. Čím dál tím hlouběji propadal zoufalství. Ne, takhle si svůj příchod sem, do Marghulovy domoviny rozhodně nepředstavoval. Jistě, rozmlouvali o tom se svým druhem a ne jednou, jenže když mu Marghul vyprávěl o přijetí, měl před očima obraz cizince, zbloudivšího do Temného hvozdu. Cizince nemilosrdně uchváceného elfskými strážemi a uvedeného špalírem vojáků přímo do samotného skrytého srdce lesního království, pod trůn krále Thranduila. Tam by byl donucen padnout před jeho vznešeným vládcem na kolena a podrobit se jeho všemocné vůli, platné stejně pro něho, jako pro zbytek lesního národa. Ne, pomyslel si Legolas, žádný z elfů by si nikdy nedovolil vladařovo rozhodnutí zpochybnit.  
Dokonce i teď, sám uprostřed houfu rozezlených uruků, se zachvěl při vzpomínce na chladnou neúprosnou autoritu svého královského otce. Onoho náhlého nápadu se však držel, jako své spásy. Musí tady přece někde být nějaký panovník. Respektovaný vůdce, pod jehož ochranu se může uchýlit a který rozhodne o jeho dalším osudu. Jak se však k němu dostat? Jak ho najít??  
"Rrrráaaaaaaagh!"  
Ozvalo se náhle, jakoby nad nimi udeřil hrom.  
"Co je to za zatracenej rámus před mym stanem?!? Táhnětě do háje vy mizerná smečko! Tohle je naše záležitost."  
Legolas, se ihned začal spěšně sbírat ze země a snažil se očistit si své poválené a otrhané šaty. Banda skřetů, která ho ještě před chvílí mordovala, sice nepříliš ochotně, ale přece poodstoupila stranou, takže se kolem něj vytvořil úzký pruh volného prostoru. Býval by si i úlevně oddychl, kdyby se nad ním se, jako bohyně pomsty, netyčil nikdo jiný, než samotná Ashbaghaz. Stařena mu však stěží věnovala byť letmý pohled. Místo toho popadla travnatý drn, válející se u jejích nohou a vztekle jím mrštila po jedné skřetici, urostlé a podle vzhledu i mladé, která ještě stále špízovala u vchodu do jejího stanu.  
"Vypadni ty hnusná harpie! Tady pro tebe není nic zajimavýho ke slyšení."  
Děvče svižně uskočilo, k úplnému vyklizení pozic se ovšem zdaleka nemělo. Za to se škodolibě uchechtávalo, když další drn přistál přímo za uchem její méně pohotové kolegyně.  
Konečně začla mít Ashbaghaz pocit, že ta vtíravá spřež byla řádně srovnána do latě. Soptit sice úplně nepřestala, ale aspoň malinko ubrala na intenzitě. A jakoby konečně vzala na vědomí jeho existenci obrátila svou pozornost i k Legolasovi. Jenž se mezi tím jakž takž dal do kupy.  
"Grrrrr....!"  
Vydral se jí z hrdla chrčivý zvuk a elfovi bylo okamžitě jasné, co se odehrává v její vrásčité hlavě. Že by dala nevím co, kdyby se ho mohla zbavit. Vyrvat ho jako plevel z povrchu zemského, aby býval nikdy nepošpinil práh jejího domova svou přítomností.  
Zhluboka se nadechl a oplatil jí její palčivý pohled. Držel se při tom tak zpátky, jak jen to bylo možné.  
"Kdo... kdo je váš král?"  
Zeptal, chovaje při tom v mysli svůj záchranný plán. Stařenu jeho dotaz zjevně vyvedl z míry. Hněv z její tváře na kratičko zmizel, aby byl nahrazen nechápavým úžasem.  
"He...?"  
Bylo to jediné, na co se zmohla.  
"No...," zkoušel to Legolas, pojednou o nic méně vyjevený než sama Marghulova matka.  
"Náčelník..."  
Odezvy se nedočkal ani napodruhé. Pouze nakrčeného obočí, jak se skřetice úporně snažila snažila přijít té jeho podivné otázce na kloub.  
"Kdo tomu tady velí?!"  
Vyhrkl nakonec nešťastně a to už se její oči rozsvítily pochopením.  
"Tak poslouchej, ty žížalo!"  
Pravila hromovým hlasem a přistoupila k elfovi tak blízko, že do něj div nešťouchala nosem. Zřejmě to mělo to být hrozivé gesto a, Elbereth, bylo, byť mu sahala stěží po bradu.  
"Tohle je moje rodina a můj barák. A tady velim já!"  
Pak se mírně poodstoupila a porozhlédla se po okolí, kde ještě stále okouněl zbytek kmene.  
"A komu se to nelíbí, ať si trhne nohou."  
S těmi slovy popadla Legolase stejně jako před chvílí Marghula a bez dlouhých cirátů ho zatáhla za sebou do stanu. Ještě než sama vstoupila dovnitř, naposledy střelila pohledem po vděčných divácích a s ryčným zavrčením jim dala jasně najevo, že představení pro dnešek skončilo.


	7. Chapter 7

Legolas stál celý zaražený v příšeří Ashgabazina příbytku. Vyjeveně mžoural do brunátných tváří Marghulova přibuzenstva a i přes vtíravou bázeň nepříjemně svírající jeho útroby, se pokoušel působit co nejdůstojněji. Jako bezchybný představitel svého národa i královského rodu. Záda rovná, hlavu hrdě vztyčenou.  
Měl dojem, jakoby se mu ze srdce svalil obrovský balvan. Ne, jeho současné postavení nebylo nejlepší! Nahněvaná skřetí smečka , která ho právě obklopovala, mu nebyla zrovna přátelsky nakloněna. Jenže on ještě před chvílí cítil, jak se pro něj natahuje smrt. Smrt z rukou zástupu divých živelných stvůr, dychtících po jeho krvi, přichystaných roztrhat ho holýma rukama. A jen pár chvil na to byl v bezpečí! Pečlivě ukrytý, pod vyčiněnou buvolinou, utápějící se v šeru, jež pro jeho zachránce bylo domovinou pro něj však znamenalo neproniknutelnou překážku.  
Někde hluboko uvnitř něho však nepřestával hlodat červíček pochybností. Kdyby teď byl doma, tak tohle by byl jeho soud. V duchu si představoval stolec naplněný muži, váženými a důstojnými, respektovanými mezi svým lidem, učiněným výkvětem Temného hvozdu. Byli by chladní tišší a k smrti seriózní. Soudili by ho se vznešeným odstupem a rozvahou, každé slovo jako hřímající rána kladiva. Ani vlas by mu na hlavě nezkřivili, dokud by jeho trestající rameno, sám velký král Thranduil, nevyslovil své závazné rozhodnutí. Do té doby by byl v bezpečí. To až pak by se s ním vedlo zle. Až po skončení vší obřadnosti.  
Pokoušel se vybavit modravé přítmí otcova trůnního sálu.  
Ach, jak jiná byla našedlá temnota Ashgabazina stanu! Tam, kde doma vládl klid, formální a odtažitý, tam v Ashgabazině říši pulsoval nespoutaný chaos. Tam, kde to v Thranduilově království mrazilo, tady plál oheň. A on se ocitl uprostřed jeho horoucí výhně. Ohromeně zíral do tváří těch divých ženštin všech pokolení, mladinkých i vrásčitých, s dásněmi obnaženými a očima divoce planoucíma, hulákajících, zuřivě šermujících rukama, překotně drmolících jedna přes druhou a chrlilících na něj záludné dotazy. A najednou se před ním zjevil obraz Marghula. Vznětlivého a horkokrevného! Se vší svou zbrklou výbojností i náruživou smyslností. Z ničeho nic rozpoznával jeho vlastní gesta v gestech jeho blízkých. Jeho vlastní slova v těch jejich. Navzdory své nepříznivé situaci se musel pousmát. Konečně pochopil!  
Skřetí zloba vypadá jinak než ta elfí. U jeho národa časem narůstá. Jejich ze zmenšuje. (Alespoň pokud mohl soudit dle Marghula a on se rozhodl, že bude.) Přežil! To nejhorší má za sebou, teď už bude jenom líp. A červík se konečně odmlčel.

Jenže, bez ohledu na to, jak úlevně na něj to zjištění zapůsobilo, ještě pořád stál v rodinném kruhu, zasypáván otázkami. Kde se potkali! Jak! Kdo je!? Odkud pochází? Proč s Marghulem přišel, když je svobodný?! Co tu, u samý Temnoty, chce??  
Pokorně na všechny odpovídal, klopě při to zrak, uvnitř napjatý, jak struna, se srdcem až někde v krku. Raději nepřemýšlel. Prostě jenom papouškoval odpovědi, které si s Marghulem nacvičili cestou. Našel mě! Byl jsem jeho otrokem. Už nejsem! Byli jsme v Mordoru. Vracíme se, protože ho propustili. Šel jsem s ním, protože chci! Ke mně bychom se vrátit nemohli. Nepřijali by nás! Museli jsme sem. Nepřišel jsem nikomu ublížit. Nejsem špatný!  
O jejich malém dobrodružství s pokladem královny Melian ani slovo!  
"A taky by neměli vědět, že seš princ. Někoho by mohla napadnout nějaká blbost ohledně výkupnýho."  
V duchu si přehrával tohle i všechny další rady a doporučení, kterých se mu od Marghula dostalo.  
Včetně povzbudivého, "neboj, bude to dobrý. Zvládneme to!"  
Marghul zněl tak sebejistě, když mu to šeptal a plácal ho při tom po rameni. A on se rozhodl mu věřit. Dokonce i teď, když úkosem zahlížel do podezíravých tváří jeho příbuzných, se tvrdošíjně přesvědčoval, že jeho skřetí druh se nemýlil. Projde jim to! Všechno bude v pořádku!  
Skřetí koncil konečně na chvíli ztichl, zřejmě nabyl dojmu, že výslech byl dostatečně vyčerpávající. Legolas napjatě očekával verdikt, když tu povstala sama Ashgabaz. V očích měla výraz dravce, propadlé tváře jí svítily jakousi rudou barvou. V přítmí stanu vypadala ještě démoničtěji, ještě děsivěji, než venku.  
"Natáhni ruku! Tu ne! Druhou!"  
Houkla a elf poslechl. V tu ránu se před jeho ohromenýma očima zjevila chladná čepel nože a tmu prudce rozčísl kovový záblesk. Než si stačil uvědomit, co se děje, popadla jeho dlaň a druhou rukou mu zručně rozřízla kůži. Ranka kterou vytvořila, nebyla sice hluboká, ale dost dlouhá, aby slušně krvácela. Překvapený Legolas sykal bolestí, ale ucuknout si netroufl. Pak nechala skanout pár kapek do jakési hliněné misky, naplněné něčím sypkým. Legolas si vzpomněl na jiný skřetí rituál, který podstoupil s Marghulem a domyslel si, že se jedná o popel. Už tušil, co bude dál. Nebyl překvapený, když Ashgabaz smíchala obsah s vodou a vzniklou pastou se jala potírat jeho obličej. Mručela při tom jakousi nesrozumitelnou píseň a on cítil, jak mu na tváře kreslí nějaké obrazce, zřejmě magické znaky. Ani nemukla, když měla hotovo. Jen mu podala kožený řemínek s kostěnou ozdobou tvaru rohaté hlavy.  
"Vem si to!"  
Vyštěkla na něj a on se neodvážil neuposlechnout. Pak se na okamžik rozhostilo hrobové ticho a celá rodina se na něj zkoumavě zahleděla. Legolasovi z toho šel až mráz po zádech.  
"Na uhranutí to nevypadá."  
Prolomila nakonec Ashgabaz všeobecné mlčení.  
"Co myslíš ty, Schaatul?"  
Otázka zjevně patřila blahobytně vyhlížející skřetici, o něco mladší, než ona, kypré a plnolící, která souhlasně pokývala hlavou.  
"Stejně bych je eště ukázala čarodějnici od Černejch kamenů. Zatim můžou bejt u mě."  
Zdálo se, že je dorokováno. Ashgabaz zavřískla cosi v uručtině a ze vzdáleného temného koutu se nevynořil nikdo jiný, než Marghul. Legolasovi poskočilo srdce radostí i úlevou. Hned si všiml, že i druhovu pleť zdobí popelavé ornamenty. Nejspíš si prošel tím samým rituálem.  
"Co sem vám řikal, vy hejno vrabčáků!? Všechno je v pohodě."

Pronesl ke svým příbuzným postávajícím teď v hloučku a tiše si šeptajícím. Z hlasu mu byla znát úleva. Bez váhání přistoupil k Legolasovi a položil mu ruce kolem ramen, jakoby se ho snažil chránit. Elf neváhal a přitiskl se k němu v zoufalé touze po troše jistoty a bezpečí. Hned na to se vzduchem se rozneslo zlostné Ashgabazino vrčení.


	8. Chapter 8

Legolas a Marghul jako dva vojáci pěkně způsobně mašírovali skrz ves. Jeden táhl pevnou bytelnou plachtu, seštupovanou z několika buvolích kůží, druhý se hmoždil s dřevěnými kůly, kostěnými kolíky a rákosovými rohožemi. Vpředu jako generál pochodovala Schaatul, o níž se elf dozvěděl, že je Marghulovou švagrovou.  
"Vidíš!"  
Špitnul mu rozradostnělý Marghul do ucha v nestřeženém okamžiku, když jim rodina snášela všechny náležitosti, potřebné ke stavbě vlastního stanu.  
"Řikal sem ti, že to projde."  
A teď si to vykračoval spokojeně, s lehkým úsměvem na rtech, jakoby ani neviděl všechny ty nevraživé pohledy i ty vyceněné tesáky mířící na jeho druha. Jakoby neslyšel ten tlumený šepot a pleskání nohou, které jim s horečným chvatem uhýbají z cesty. Jakoby mu nevadilo, že mu jeho vlastní matka nedovolila přenocovat u ní ve stanu, ze strachu před zlými elfskými kouzly.  
"To se poddá!"  
Šeptal nevzrušeně, zatímco Legolas se neklidně ošíval a nepřestával otáčet hlavou tu na jednu, tu na druhou stranu. Ještě více ztišil hlas a spiklenecky se naklonil blíže k jeho uchu.  
"Jen tý čarodějnici bych se vyhnul, když to bude jen trochu možný."

Ukázalo se, že Schaatulin stan je téměř na okraji osady. Menší než ten Ashgabazin a stejně kulatý jako jeho majitelka, zdobený červenou hlinkou. Ani ona je nepustila dovnitř. Za to jim ochotně pomáhala s jejich vlastním příbytkem.  
"Neměla by se mu dávat do ruky palice!"  
Zamračila se, když se Legolas pustil do zatloukání kolíků.  
"Chceš to radši dělat sama?"  
Odbyl ji Marghul.  
Nakonec byl stan zdárně vztyčený. Skřetice, si stoupla doprostřed rozkročila se a rázně založila ruce vbok. Chvíli podmračeně mlčela, jakoby o něčem přemýšlela.  
"Počítám, že máte hlad."  
Zahučela a Marghul rázem ožil. Dokonce i Legolas, který od rána nejedl, zvedl oči od práce s utahováním poutek.  
"Jo, Schaatul, přines nám něco!"  
A elf sledoval, jak se jeho druh vzápětí zarazil, jakoby si na něco vzpomněl.  
"A... Schaatul!  
Houkl ještě za odcházející skřeticí.  
"Ať to není..." ztišil hlas a zatvářil se, jakoby ji žádal o něco neslušného, "úplně syrový."  
A povzbudivě zamrkal směrem k němu. Legolasovi došlo, že žádá paní domu, aby brala ohledy na jeho chutě.  
Na to si Schaatul poněkud nevlídně přeměřila elfa pohledem.  
"Mám tam dušený dršťky."  
Osopila se na něj a namířila si to ven ze stanu.

O chvíli později posedávali všichni tři na rákosových rohožích kolem velké hliněné mísy a pojídali její obsah. Legolas tiše klopil oči a opatrně uzobával ze svého přídělu. Snažil se příliš nemyslet na to, že večeří dušené buvolí žaludky (Jak mu prozradil Marghul krátce po tom, co Schaatul zmizela.)  
Když si to Marghulova švagrová před okamžikem přihasila s plnou náručí kouřícího masa, prostě s ním bez velké parády mrskla doprostřed stanu a kasala se k odchodu.  
"Nedáš si s náma?"  
Zarazil ji Marghul a věnoval jí jeden překvapivě vážný pohled. Skřetice zaváhala, jakoby hledala záminku, proč odmítnout. Nakonec se, nepříliš ochotně, posadila k míse spolu s nimi. Když se pak zvedla, netvářila se o nic míň nasupeně. Legolas vyskočil hned po ní. Konec konců, pomyslel si, je to paní domu. Nasytila je a poskytla jim střechu nad hlavou. Nebyl nejmenší důvod být nezdvořilý.  
"Děkuji ti, vzácná paní, za tvou pohostinnost!"  
Pravil co nejobřadněji.  
"Jsem tvým velkým dlužníkem."  
A s těmi slovy vysekl tu nejelegantnější poklonu, jakou kdy Buvolí osada viděla a na níž by jistě s libostí spočinulo i nejedno oko z Temného hvozdu.  
Schaatul ale zjevně scházel smysl pro jemné nuance dvorské etikety. Hleděla na něj celá zkoprnělá, divoce při tom pomrkávala víčky a naprázdno otevírala ústa. Ze všeho nejvíc připomínala rybu na suchu. Nakonec se nešťastně ohlédla po Marghulovi, jakoby u něj hledala vysvobození. Ten si však spokojeně pomlaskával, hlavu vraženou v míse, veškerou pozornost věnoval tomu, aby z ní vylovil ty nejšťavnatější kousky.  
"Toho si nevšímej! Takovýdle věci von dělá furt! Je to docela roztomilý."  
Zachechtal se, Schaatul mu pokývla a obrátila oči zpátky k elfovi. O mnoho moudřeji však nevypadala.  
"Ech... to... je dobrý! To... to nic... to nic..."  
Koktala a couvala zpátky ke dveřím. Když v nich po jistém úsilí konečně spočinula, na vteřinku zaváhala a pak se, na místo rozloučení, poněkud prkenně ohla v pase, s Legolasovou vybranou úklonou se to ovšem srovnávat nedalo.  
Teď zas byla řada na elfovi, aby se, s čelem nakrčeným, ústy nechápavě pootevřenými a němou prosbou o vysvětlení na rtech, obrátil na svého druha. Toho ale ze všeho nejvíc zajímaly buvolí dršťky.  
"To jak si udělal s tou rukou," napodobil pohyb Legolasovy pravačky, když se s jemnou kudrlinkou ladně nořila pod jeho břicho, "to bylo fakt dobrý."

Poznamenal, aniž by vytáhl hlavu z mísy.


	9. Chapter 9

A tak byl ten únavný, předlouhý den konečně za nimi. Do stanu se pomalu vkrádala tma a už jenom několik posledních řeřavých uhlíků jemně prosvětlovalo nejbližší okolí ohniště. Po hladké buvolině, pečlivě vypjaté mezi jednotlivými kůly, tančily stíny a třepotaly se v jednom rytmu se zřídkavými plamínky, které tu a tam vyskočily z chladnoucí hromady popela.  
Už pěkných pár chvil uteklo od okamžiku, co se Legolas i jeho skřetí druh přihotovili k odpočinku. Marghul natáhl do jednoho kouta několik rohoži, vystlal je travou a přihodil několik měkounkých chundelatých houní. Nešetřil ani na jednom. Když měl hotovo, pohodlně se uložil a pokýval na svého elfího ghumtug. Legolas se poslušně natáhl vedle něho, kýžený spánek však ne a ne přijít. Místo toho ležel, celý nehybný a ztuhlý a s nepřítomným výrazem zíral na to tiché monotónní divadlo světel a stínů. V jeho hlavě zatím stejně chaoticky a bezcílně vířily útržky dnešních událostí. Zas a znova se k němu vracely vzpomínky na hroty šípů, nemilosrdně namířené na jeho srdce, na zlostné syčení nesčetných skřetích hrdel, na mozolnaté pařáty sápající se mu po krku.  
Náhle jakoby na šíji ucítil mrazivý dotek. Co když se mýlí? Tělem mu, projelo prudké neovladatelné zachvění. Co když to nejhorší je teprve čeká? V mysli mu jako plíseň, pomalu a těžkopádně rostlo neblahé uvědomění. Není tu žádný král, pod jehož ochranu by se uchýlil. Žádní poddaní, pro něž by slovo panovníka bylo zákonem. A stačí tak málo! Jeden zbloudilý šíp! Kámen, zdvižený za temné noci z bláta cesty. Ostrý nůž, namířený v nestřeženém okamžiku s neomylnou jistotou na jeho krkavici.  
A tu se najednou všechno kolem změnilo! Stíny, až dosud se pokojně mihotající v šedavém příšeří stanu začaly strašidelně křepčit, vzdálený ševel usínající osady linoucí se k němu zvenčí, získal zlověstný nádech.  
Ach, jak jinak vypadá vše po západu slunce, kdy i ty poslední paprsky nakonec zmizí za obzorem a vládu nad světem převezmou mocnosti temnoty.  
Bezděky se přisunul blíže k Marghulovi a položil si hlavu na jeho rameno. Blízkost jeho skřetího druha, dříve vždy tak konejšivá, tak uklidňující, se najednou zdála tak nedostatečná. Dokonce i jeho paže, které se kolem něj vzápětí ovinuly, přestaly být tím bezpečným přístavem uprostřed rozbouřeného moře, do jehož klidných vod se během jejich cesty tak rád a často uchyloval.  
Všechny jistoty, jakoby bledly v porovnání s tou tajemnou, kalnou a mlhavou vlnou zášti valící se na něj samojediného, hrozící jeho zkázou.  
"Nenávidí mě!"  
Zašeptal do zšeřelého ticha a rozechvěl se. Po chvíli ucítil dvě hrubé široké dlaně jemně hladící a pak i hnětoucí strnulé svaly jeho šíje. Vydechl a pokusil se tomu dotyku poddat, vytoužená úleva, však nepřicházela. Ba skoro naopak! Něžná péče jeho druha, jakoby v něm uvolnila jakási skrytá stavidla a jemu se pod víčka začly nezadržitelně drát slzy. Jedna z rukou se přesunula na jeho bok, aby ho vzápětí objala kolem pasu.  
"Nesmysl!"  
Ozval se těsně za jeho uchem chrčivý hlas doprovozený tichým, krátkým, jako dech lehounkým smíchem.  
"Jenom jsou trochu... vyděšený."  
"Cože?"  
Podivil se Legolas a už už se chtěl po tom hlasu vyjeveně otočit. Jak mohou být vyděšení oni? Copak nejsou v mnohonásobné přesile? Copak by ho nedokázali zahubit, kdykoliv by si to zamanuli? Chtěl proti tomu nesmyslu hned ohradit, jenže namísto protestů mu z úst vyšlo překvapené zasténání. To když se Marghulovy rty náhle smyslně přitiskly k jeho ušnímu lalůčku a skřetův jazyk se vydal na cestu k jeho špičce.  
"Marg.. počkej, co to..."  
Zahihňal se Legolas a překvapeně se k němu otočil. Marghulovy se v očích rozehrály dva nezbedné ohníčky a elf náhle ucítil, jak pod okraj jeho haleny zajela mozolnatá tlapa.  
Neklidně sebou cukl a odsunul se malounko stranou.  
"Nech toho! Co to..."  
Koktal a nepřestával se rozpačitě hihňat. Marghul po něm okamžitě chňapl a se smíchem si ho přitáhl k sobě, jakoby byl lovcem a elf pouhým králíkem soukajícím se z nory.  
"Proč?"  
Zašeptal.  
"Nelíbí se ti to?"  
A Legolas v ten ráz znovu ucítil skřetovy dlaně pod svou halenou a jeho ostré zuby na svém lalůčku. Téměř okamžitě se v něm roznítil záchvěv rozkoše a on se jím na nepatrný okamžik nechal unášet. Jenže to, co mu jindy činilo potěšení, zdálo se teď, tady v tomto cizím, neznámém a otevřeně nepřátelském prostředí tak nepatřičné. Skoro až opovážlivé! A Marghul ho svíral tak pevně, že se z jeho obětí téměř nedokázal vymanit. Navíc nepřestával něžně útočit na jeho boltec, a probouzet v něm další nevítané pocity libosti. Vztek a hořkost, jež se v něm po celý den nepovšimnuty hromadily, potlačeny a vytěsněny až na samou mez vnímání a rostly s každým dalším ústrkem a příkořím, jakoby pod Marghulovým vlivem náhle vybuchly jako stará neudržovaná pec plná mouru a sazí. A nebohý Marghul se stal terčem toho výbuchu  
"Tak dost už!"  
Osopil se na něj a prudce ho od sebe odstrčil. To, co se mu na jeho skřetím druhovi dříve zdálo tak okouzlující ho najednou přivádělo k zuřivosti.  
Nemá v sobě špetku vážnosti! Proč musí všechno zlehčovat? Mračil se a v duchu láteřil. Copak nevidí, že můžu přijít o život? Přivlekl mě sem, do tohohle utumna a ještě se mi směje. To je... to je...  
"Lístečku! Co je to s tebou?"  
Marghulova otázka, navíc pronesená na skřeta neobvykle vážným tónem, ho vytrhla z jeho rozrušení.  
"Já..."  
Zaváhal! Zlost ho pomalu začínala opouštět, její místo opět převzal neklid a nejistota. Ne! Ať už se k němu chovali jakkoliv, Marghul za nic nemůže. Marghul se ho snažil chránit.  
"Copak sis nevšiml, jak se na mě dívali?"  
Dodal už klidněji.  
"Třeba ta banda, co nás vedla do vesnice."  
A celý se otřásl odporem, jakoby před sebou znovu spatřil ty vztekem planoucí zraky, vyceněné tesáky i hroty šípů na něž byl dnes donucen jen bezmocně zírat. A samým překvapením až nadskočil, když uslyšel Marghulův divý a … ano, smyslný smích. Ani se nebránil, když ho jeho druh znovu přitiskl k sobě a přiblížil své rty k jeho ušnímu lalůčku, až se ho téměř dotýkaly.  
"Jestli jsem si všim?  
Zašeptal skřet tichounce přímo do jeho ucha  
"Lístečku! Jasně, že sem si všim, jak se na tebe ty nadrženci dívali. Všim sem si taky, jak nasávaj do nozder vzduch pokaždý, když projdeš okolo."  
Zlehýnka se zasmál a jeho horký dech pohladil Legolasův boltec.  
"Mysleli si, že to dělaj nenápadně, ale musel bych bejt úplně blbej, abych to přehlíd."  
Legolas byl tak překvapený, že najednou úplně zapomněl, že by se vlastně měl třást strachy a nejistotou. Nechápavě nakrčil čelo a pokoušel se rozlousknout, co to právě slyšel.  
Naznačuje snad Marghul, že … že někdo z těch umouněců po něm... touží? Ne, jeho slova se nedají vyložit jinak, jenže celé to zní tak nepravděpodobně. Tak nesmyslně!  
Téměř ani nevnímal, jak pod jeho halenu znovu vnikla drsná mozolnatá tlapa. Marghul nezahálel! Přejížděl po elfově břiše i hrudi a tu a tam zavadil i o tkanice u jeho pasu. Nepřestával se při tom pochichtávat.  
"To víš, Lístečku! Eště nikdy neviděli elfa, kterej šuká. Nejde jim to z hlavy."  
Vrněl smyslně přímo do elfova ucha, zatímco jej častoval drobnými, jako vánek lehkými polibky. A Legolasovo tělo nezůstalo lhostejné. Jeho majitel až bolestně vnímal jak se mu kůže rozpaluje, dech se stává mělčím a srdce zrychluje svůj tep. A když pak jemný hrot jeho boltce ostře zabolel stisknut mezi Marghulovými řezáky, z hrdla se mu jaksi nečekaně, téměř proti jeho vůli vydralo tiché slastné zasténání. Elfova mysl byla však byla příliš ohromena těmi bláznivými řečmi, které jeho druh vedl. Místo, co by se podvolila náporu rozkoše, zas a znova mu vykreslovala výjevy z dnešního dopoledne. Takhle že vypadají projevy náklonnosti? Tohle že to bylo? Na pranepatrnou chviličku ho polechtal hřejivý pocit domýšlivosti, jen aby byl záhy rázně odehnán.  
To je přeci úplná hloupost! Marghul jistě jen žertuje.  
Znovu se pokusil vyprostit ze skřetova železného sevření, tentokrát však už s podstatně menší vehemencí.  
"Ale... Marghule!"  
Protestoval s rozpačitým hihňáním.  
"To přece nemůžeš myslet vážně!"  
Jenže Marghul se nemínil své kořisti vzdát tak snadno. Znovu si ho k sobě nemilosrdně přitáhl a dál si vedl svou.  
"Právě teď přemejšlej, jaký to asi je s elfem. S tebou!"  
Marghulův tichý hlas přímo tepal smyslností a jeho sálající horko obklopilo Legolase jako útulná past. Poplašeně uvědomil, že všechno co mu právě tak podmanivě šepotá, je nejspíš míněno doopravdy.  
"Sou někde zalezlí a představujou si to."  
Legolas celý ustrnul nad těmi drzými, nestydatými slovy a tváře mu zahořely čerstvým ruměncem. Odněkud z malátné mlhy se zjevila myšlenka, že tohle se nesluší. Že by to měl zarazit. Vzápětí ji ale odvál divoký příval rozkoše, to když Marghul zručně stiskl mezi prsty jeho bradavku a zručně ji promnul.  
A pak přišel zlatý hřeb.  
"A dělaj si to při tom!"  
Legolas otevřel ústa, jakoby chtěl něco říct, nevyšla z nich však ani hláska. Jen pomyšlení, že se teď se něco podobného někde děje, bylo tak... nemravné. Nestoudné! Drzé! Tak... všechno, co ho kdy na Marghulovi dokázalo tolik vyděsit a zároveň vzrušit až na samou mez příčetnosti. Vší silou se vytrhl z Marghulova obětí a obrátil se k němu. Jak vděčný byl teď za přítmí, neboť si byl jistý, že je rudý až po kořínky vlasů. Znovu se ostýchavě rozesmál.  
"Mar... Marghule! Co to...!?"  
Všiml si, že nezbedné jiskřičky blištící se ještě před chvílí v Marghulových očích se pomalu proměnily ve dva jasné planoucí ohně a jeho odhodlání vyhubovat mu za ty nestydaté řeči se někam vytratilo. Fascinovaně sledoval jak se skřetovy rty blíží k těm jeho a vzápětí se ztratil v něčem, co mohlo být tím nejvášnivějším polibkem, jaký kdy Buvolí osada zažila. Jeho prsty se samy vydaly na pouť pod Marghulovu vestu, aby se zmocnily co největšího množství horké, jako samet hebké kůže, Marghulovo koleno se mezi tím vklínilo mezi jeho stehna a skřetova noha se pevně přitiskla na jeho probouzející se mužství.  
Když se pak Marghul oddálil, spiklenecky na něj zamrkal a jeho ústa se zkřivila do lascivního úsměvu.  
"Lístku! Myslim, že už vim, jak nám seženeme spojence."


	10. Chapter 10

Legolas ležel na posteli vyrobené z trávy a beraních houní a ani nedutal. Nad ním se, jako temný stín tyčil Marghul, jeho skřetí ghumtug. Nebýt narudlých odlesků od posledních řeřavých uhlíků z chladnoucího ohniště, tančících v jeho očích, nezbedně, jako dva prťaví rozpustilí skřítci, býval by snad ani nepoznal, že tam je.  
Tázavě hleděl do jeho tváře ztracené v šeru, ústa pootevřená nervózním očekáváním. Prudce oddechujíc, ještě celý rozechvělý z jejich nedávného polibku.  
V obavách přemítal, s jakým plánem se jeho druh vytasí a tušil, že to bude mít co do činění s těmi nestydatými řečmi, které zrovna vedl. Ty planoucí zraky, šibalsky přivřená víčka i vyzývavě pozvednutý koutek úst ho nemohly zmýlit.  
Přesto málem spolkl svůj vlastní jazyk, když se k němu Marghul opět naklonil sotva na píď a svůdně zašeptal.  
"A co takhle užít si to s partou nadrženejch uruckejch bouchačů?"  
Legolas chvíli nebyl mocen slova. Ta otázka byla tak nesmyslná, tak neuvěřitelná, až měl chvíli dojem, že se snad přeslechl. Nebo to všechno špatně pochopil? Opravdu Marghul navrhoval, aby on, Legolas, princ Mirkwoodský... Ne! Jen to pomyšlení bylo... dokonce ho ani nenapadlo žádné slovo, které by dostatečně vystihlo, jak moc pobuřující je i jen pouhá myšlenka na něco podobného. Jeho ghumtug dozajista jen žertuje, jinak se to vysvětlit nedá.  
Pokusil se něco říct, jenže z jeho ohromením staženého hrdla nevyšla ani hláska. Tak jen několikrát naprázdno polkl a sklapl ústa, doširoka rozevřená úžasem. Marghul se nad ním jen rozpustile šklebil.  
"Ale..."  
Vida, druhý pokus byl úspěšný! Vysoukal se sebe alespoň jedno slovo. Alespoň chabý pokus o protest, když už jeho šokované vědomí odmítlo vyrukovat s jakýmkoliv přesvědčivým důvodem, proč tu hloupost nezarazit hned v zárodku.  
Marghul oproti tomu, jakoby byl krok před ním. Jakoby předjímal každou jeho námitku a byl už předem připraven zavrhnout ji pouhým mávnutím ruky.  
"Ale no, tak, Lístečku!"  
Šeptal s potutelným úsměvem.  
"Netvrď mi, že tě nikdy nenapadlo, jaký by to bylo, mít kolem sebe víc, než jeden černej ocas."  
Tak, a je to tady! Pomyslel si elf, když jím v ten okamžik projel prudký, jako nůž ostrý nápor vzrušení. Zdálo se, že jeho tělo zase jednou hraje proti němu. Někde hluboko v něm se ozval kňouravý hlásek, až podezřele připomínající ctihodnou elfskou radu a pohoršeně si stěžoval, že tohle se nedělá. Potíž byla, že ho, navzdory všem těm přísným konvencím, jimž byl v mládí vystaven, nikdy nepřestalo uchvacovat s jakou lehkostí a jak nenuceně, pronáší jeho druh všechna ta nemravná zakázaná slova, jež by si on nedovolil vyslovit ani v duchu.  
Ba co víc, Marghul jakoby se v tom přímo vyžíval!  
Legolas byl téměř přesvědčený, že jeho rdící se tváře a cudně sklopené oči přímo poštívají jeho druha k tomu nejnemravnějšímu chování.  
Zneklidňovalo ho to a zároveň to v něm rozněcovalo nepoznané vášně. K smrti nerad to přiznával, ale pokaždé se div netetelil nedočkavostí, kdy už mu Marghul konečně začne šepotat všechny ty obscénnosti. Jenže teď... teď se zdálo, že překročil všechny představitelné meze! To co vyslovil bylo tak bláznivé, tak nehorázné, že se to jeho mysl zkrátka vzpírala vzít na vědomí. Ale byly tu ty Marghulovy čtverácké oči, ty smyslně pootevřené rty, to chvějící se chřípí. Ta ruka líně se sunoucí pod jeho blůzou od pasu vzhůru přes břicho a hruď.  
"Napadlo! Jen se přiznej, ty jeden svůdníku."  
Legolas si rozpačitě odkašlal a nejistě se pousmál. Samozřejmě, že na něco takového nikdy ani nepomyslel. Nepřipustil si, že by mohl kdy sdílet lože i s někým jiným, než s Marghulem. Ve skutečnosti si v těchhle věcech oproti němu neustále připadal tak nezkušený a neohrabaný, že když mu teď jeho ghumtug naznačil, že snad rozdmýchal dychtivost v jeho skřetích soukmenovcích úmyslně a plánovitě, trochu mu to zalichotilo.  
"To jako myslíš na.. najednou?"  
Pípl a stydlivě se kousl do rtu. Pak se jen nechápavě zaposlouchal do Marghulova hurónského řehotu.  
"Jasně! Co by, ne! Alespoň by se to sfouklo jednim vrzem."  
Odpověděl mu skřet, stále ještě zadýchaný smíchem a spiklenecky na něj zamrkal.  
Legolas zase jednou nebyl mocen slova. V podbřišku se mu ale z nějakého neznámého důvodu roztančilo tisíc motýlů. Marghulův pohled, ještě před chvílí rošťácký a pichlavý se náhle naplnil něhou. Hřbet jeho ruky mazlivě přejel po elfově tváři a jejich ústa se spojila v dalším vášnivém polibku. Legolas tiše sténal a jeho ruce bloudily po horkých Marghulových zádech. Navíc mezi jeho stehna se opět vklínilo Marghulovo koleno a elf mu bez přemýšlení vyšel vstříc svými boky. V půli cesty se však ostražitě zarazil, připomenuv si znovu jaká nemravnost to vyvolala jeho vzrušení.  
Provinile se od Marghula odtáhl.  
"A tobě... tobě by to nevadilo?"  
Zeptal se, celý zmatený. Přeci jen u nich doma se láska chápala stroze jako spojení jedné ženy a jednoho muže. Bylo téměř nemyslitelné, že by jeden z manželů vstoupil do nového svazku po smrti toho druhého! Zdálo se mu zcela zjevné, že Marghul to prostě nemyslí vážně!  
"Ale, no tak! Lístku!"  
Pokračoval se smíchem ten a šibalské plamínky v jeho očích jen vyhrávaly. Jeho stehno se nakonec přeci jen přitisklo do elfova klína, až Legolas zalapal po dechu.  
"Přestaň už konečně s těma elfskejma nesmyslama."  
Další rozpačité odkašlání. Tak Marghul považuje monogamii za nesmysl. Vlastně to bylo docela uklidňující, protože to znamená, že už nemusí mít výčitky svědomí kvůli tomu, že ho ta jeho ztřeštěnost přeci jen trochu rozohnila. Nechal na chvíli skřetova všetečná ústa bloudit po své šíji a tu a tam bolestivě zasykl, když se mu Marghulovy ostré zuby nemilosrdně zaryly do kůže. Skřetovo stehno zatím příjemně masírovalo jeho horké tvrdnoucí pohlaví. Mohlo to tak klidně pokračovat i dál, jenže Marghula dnes zjevně posedl nějaký rarach, který mu nakukal, aby svého elfího druha ještě trochu poškádlil.  
"Já moc dobře vim, jak rád seš středem pozornosti."  
Šeptal mu mezi polibky.  
"Je ti to vidět na nose."  
Legolas zahanbeně sklopil zrak. Netušil, jak důkladně ho má Marghul prokouknutého. Nemohl popřít, alespoň ne před sebou, že mu skutečně dělalo dobře, když se cizí oči obdivně stáčely jeho směrem a spočívaly na jeho jemné tváři i ztepilé postavě.  
Ale co?! Zauvažoval. Vždyť je to celé stejně míněno jen v žertu.. Tak proč si tu pošetilost aspoň nevyslechnout?! Vůbec nic to neznamená a k ničemu ho to nezavazuje. Zarazí to zkrátka až za chvíli.  
Odhodlaně se nadechl.  
"A jak... jak by sis to tedy představoval?"  
Vysoukal ze sebe s nejistým a trochu provinilým zahihňáním, k němuž se přidal i Marghul se svým bujným vyzývavým smíchem.


	11. Chapter 11

Ve stanu zavládlo dusné vlažné přítmí, naplněné jemným kouřovým odérem a palčivou vůní rozpálené smoly ze smrkových šišek, škvířících se v ohni. Tu a tam se s ní proplétal a nozdry polechtal i stěží znatelný, přes to však ostrý pižmový zápach vyčiněné buvoliny, který z uruckých stanů, ani přes prudké podzimní plískanice, burácivé stepní vichry i sluneční žár nemilosrdně pražící o letních polednách do jejich plachet, nikdy zcela nevyprchal. Celá ta směs se, spolu s nakyslým odérem zpocených těl, slívala na nosní sliznici a tvořila tam příznačný, Marghulovi tak důvěrně známý, pach uruckého obydlí.  
Tímhle těžkým vzduchem se nesl chraplavý šepot, jehož tón se rozezníval podmanivě sametovými barvami, aby hned zase přeskočil do měkce škádlivých poloh. Občas ho přerušil tichý smích, jednou bujně smyslný, pak zase něžný a ostýchavý. Oproti jedné z šedavých plachet se rýsoval mohutný černý stín, tvořený dvěma těly pevně přitisknutými jedno k druhému.  
"Marghule, počkej! Jak to myslíš pět? Není to trochu... ehm... m... moc?"  
Ozval se jeden z hlasů chvějící se nervozitou. Vzápětí ho doprovodilo tiché rozpačité zachichotání.  
"Ale, kdepak! To je akorát!"  
Odvětil mu ten druhý, znatelně temnější a hrubší.  
"Předvedu ti to."  
Doplnil po chvilce nechápavého ticha. Marghulovy ruce se při těch slovech dobyvačně zanořily pod elfovu halenu a přetáhly mu ji přes hlavu. Její majitel neprotestoval. Trochu napjatě, trochu nejistě, ale i trochu dychtivě očekával s jakým vysvětlením se jeho skřetí druh vytasí. Ten si zatím s výrazem dravce, jež hledí na vypasenou šťavnatou a hlavně dokonale bezmocnou kořist prohlížel elfovo obnažené torzo a oči se mu rozzářily rošťáckými plamínky. Elfova hruď, náhle vystavena okolnímu chladnoucímu vzduchu, se prudce zdvíhala nahoru a dolu v ostrém rytmu jeho zrychleného dechu a srdce mu prudce bušilo o žebra.  
Marghul, jakoby se konečně rozmyslel co dál. Se smyslně přivřenými víčky se sklonil k té části druhova těla, kterou si vyhlédl a ještě se na něj při tom stihl šibalsky zašklebit.  
"Tohle zbožňuješ!"  
Pronesl s ohromující dávkou sebejistoty a stiskl mezi zuby jednu z elfových bradavek.  
Dříve, než palčivý pocit zahanbení se Legolasovy mysli zmocnil příval horoucí slasti. Jeho ghumtug ho měl opravdu důkladně prokouknutého. Od té doby, co mu tuhle zvláštní věc udělal poprvé, se v něm pokaždé znova roznítily živelné plameny vášně, když se Marghulovy rty přisály k některému z jeho růžových dvorců a jeho jazyk si, jako nyní, pohrával s jejich citlivými hroty. Elfův úd sebou okamžitě zaškubal, jakoby odtud vedla zkratka přímo do jeho slabin. Vděčně položil dlaň na druhovu hlavu, ta se však náhle zdvihla a spiklenecky na něj zamrkala.  
" A teď si představ", pronesl skřet podmanivě, "že bys to měl z obou stran."  
A než se stačil byť jen nadechnout, zmocnila se Marghulova ústa druhé elfovy bradavky. Ten pouze bezhlesně zasténal a trochu rozpačitě se pousmál. Čerstvě opuštěný dvorec se slabě zaleskl Marghulovými slinami a nepříjemně zastudil. Někde v hloubi duše musel uznat, že by to opravdu mělo něco do sebe.  
Marghul mezi tím nezahálel. Legolas si zřetelně uvědomoval mozolnatou ruku, pomalu se sunoucí po vnitřní straně jeho stehna směrem vzhůru do klína. Cítil, jak se jeho dech s každou další pídí, kterou ta horká tlapa urazí, stává mělčím a mělčím, jeho srdce se rozechvívá napjatým očekáváním a jeho mužství stále hlasitěji škemrá o dotyk. A pak ta dlaň konečně doputovala až nahoru, uvelebila se na rozpálené pulzující vyboulenině jeho kalhot a jala se ji líně a škádlivě masírovat. Legolas zalapal po dechu a učinil bezděčný výpad směrem vzhůru, vstříc tomu štědrému přídělu potěšení. Marghul se ale rozhodl zacházet s ním trochu šetrněji. Jeho prsty se roztančily po Legolasově poklopci jemně a skotačivě, elegantní jako vážky třepotající se nad vodou a jen tu a tam letmo zavadivší o její hladinu. A elfovy boky je poslušně následovaly, téměř bez vědomí jejich majitele. Tomu náhle ztuhl úsměv na rtech. Jeho mysl zaplnil kratičký, za to však dráždivý pocit studu, jež se ho zmocňoval pokaždé, když se Marghulovi podařilo prokázat, že on, Legolas, je ten nenasytnější. Vzápětí byl však vystřídán úlevnou, ač trochu rozpačitou bujarostí, když si uvědomil, že jeho skřetímu druhovi se právě tohle líbí. Pod stanovou plachtou se rozezněl jeho tichý zvonivý smích .  
"Tohle ale eště nic není."  
Zapředl Marghul s ústy najednou zase u elfova ucha.  
"To je teprve začátek. Napřed by tě chtěli vidět nahýho."  
A s těmi slovy prudce škubl za tkanice Legolasových kalhot. Když s tichým rupnutím povolily, neváhal ani okamžik a jal se z překvapeného elfa stahovat zbylé svršky. Jakoby se snad bál, že nebude-li dost rychlý, kořist se mu z jeho železného sevření sama vykroutí. Legolas v ten ráz pocítil, jak se jeho tváře počínají vybarvovat čerstvým ruměncem. Sevřel oční víčka a skousl dolní ret. Věděl samozřejmě, že je to všechno jenom hra se slovy. Nevinná a k ničemu nezavazující! Přesto nedokázal zabránit své rozjitřené představivosti, aby nevykreslila obraz mnoha párů rudě planoucích skřetích očisek, opaleskujících odlesky skomírajícího ohně a zírajících na něj, z příšeří stanu. Zdálo se mu, že přímo vnímá, jak se ty roztoužené zraky popásají na jeho nahotě, svítící bělostně v okolní tmě, obdivují se jeho ladným subtilním křivkám a tetelí se nedočkavostí. Na sucho polkl a dech se mu při tom zarazil v úžícím se hrdle.  
A pak ho to najednou udeřilo! Jistě, jednoho Marghula zvládne. I s jeho divokou, vášnivou, smyslností, často až bezohlednou, vzpínající se za samu hranici bolestivosti. Ale celých pět?! To by bylo jako být vhozen do bouřícího oceánu. Znovu polkl. Jeho duše se zachvěla, jenže nikoliv pouze strachy, jak by se bylo patřilo.  
Víc! Víc takových, jaký je Marghul!  
Jeho rty se téměř proti jeho vůli zkroutily do lascivního úsměvu. Marghulova ruka si mezitím opět našla cestu do jeho obnaženého klína a jazyk lehce podráždil jednu z bradavek.  
"Tohle zvládnu sám."  
Pokračoval ve své sugestivní litanii.  
"Ale na tohle by byl potřeba ten třetí."

A Legolasův horký tvrdý úd v ten ráz zajel do skřetích úst téměř až po kořen.


	12. Chapter 12

Stanem se rozeznělo přidušené, áaach a zmizelo pod jeho proutěnou klenbou. Marghul zaútočil na druhovo mužství nemilosrdně a bez varování. Legolasova hlava se prudce zaklonila a špička jeho jazyka se dotkla horního rtu, celého vyschlého a rozpraskaného elfovým horkým zrychleným dechem. Marghulovy tváře se vtáhly a jeho hlava se začla pohupovat nahoru, dolů po celé elfově délce. A Legolas na tu střapatou čupřinu položil ruku a začal ji laskat. Opájel se při tom tím vlhkým těsným horkem, které ho náhle sevřelo a nepřestával tiše vzdychat.  
"Marg..."  
Splynulo mu ze rtů a jeho ruka se zanořila hlouběji mezi skřetovi kadeře. Jeho stehna se bezděčně rozevřela, aby udělala místo mohutnému Marghulovu tělu.  
Ten měl ale jiné plány!  
Hbitě setřepal druhovu dlaň ze svého temene a zvedl hlavu. Legolasův penis svižně vyskočil z jeho úst. Skřet se rošťácky uchechtl a mazlivě přejel rukama po jemné kůži na vnitřku jeho stehen.  
"A teď co by dělal ten čtvrtej."  
Pevně uchopil elfovy útlé bílé končetiny a pozvedl je tak, že se koleny téměř přitiskly na jeho břicho a ještě o něco více rozevřel jeho už tak dost roztažená stehna. Chvíli se obdivoval tomu, co bylo tak okatě vystaveno před jeho lačnými zraky a Legolas zatím rudl studem. Přes to však vypjal své síly a vystavil se druhovým pohledům ještě vyzývavěji, samozřejmě s rozpačitým zahihňáním a sklopenými víčky. A Marghul to ocenil. Uznalým pokýváním a ústním koutkem pozvednutým do smyslného lascivního úsměvu. Pak ale znovu sklonil hlavu do druhova klína a začal sázet na odhalenou kůži jeho stehen a hýždí jeden polibek za druhým. Legolasovy slabiny se svíraly a pulzovaly novými a novými přívaly slasti a mysl mu začal obestírat mlhavý závoj rozkoše. Pomalu ztrácel kontrolu nad svým tělem. Celý se kroutil a svíjel na nízkém lůžku z trav a kožešin a z jeho úst co chvíli unikl tlumený vzdech a dokonce i hlasité zasténání.  
Marghul byl však neúprosný!  
Jeho široké tlapy pevně sevřely druhova stehna a držely je doširoka roztažená. Jeho jazyk neomylně zamířil mezi elfovy půlky. Legolas slastně zakňučel, když skřetův všetečný jazyk napřed obkroužil jeho svráštělý otvor a pak svou vlhkou teplou špičkou několikrát zaťukal přímo na něj. Jeho penis, nyní trestuhodně zanedbaný a opuštěný sebou párkrát zaškubal, když Marghulův ukazovák, zvlhčený jeho vlastními slinami opatrně vklouzl do elfova horkého úzkého kanálu a začal jím pomalinku pohybovat dovnitř a ven, opatrně, aby měl jeho elfí druh dost času přizpůsobit se tomu novému vjemu. Když se elfova pánev začala vzpínat a přirážet vstříc jeho prstu usoudil, že je na čase přidat i prostředník. Legolas krátce zasykl, pocit palčivosti byl ale vzápětí byl vystřídán novým přívalem slasti, to když se zkušené Marghulovy prsty oddálily od sebe a začaly ho opatrně roztahovat. S víčky pevně stisknutými prudce zvrátil hlavu nazad. Urputně, přestože marně se snažil tlumit vzdechy a stony, v myšlenkách se vraceje k zaplněné urucké osadě, od níž je oddělovala jen tenká buvolinová plachta. Jeho vzrušené a probuzené tělo zase jednou porazilo vše racionální a účelné, co v jeho mysli ještě zbylo. Najednou bylo všechno málo! Málo doteků, málo dráždění, málo Marghula uvnitř jeho těla. Jeho levačka se vydala na cestu dolů a nazdařbůh kolem sebe šátrala, aby nalezla volnou druhovu ruku a když se jí to konečně povedlo, pevně ji sevřela a propletla své prsty s těmi jeho. Skřet okamžitě pochopil, čeho si jeho ghumtug žádá a naklonil se k němu tak blízko, jak jen to bylo možné.  
"Marghule, Marghule!"  
Šepotaly elfovy rty zas a znova a vypínaly se k polibku. Náhle se však z té bělostné líné mlhy, která teď byla jeho rozumem vynořila jistá myšlenka. Vzpomínka! O něčem se svým ghumtug hovořili. Hráli spolu takovou hru. A už byla skoro u konce!  
Otevřel oči zastřené závojem libosti, posbíral zbytky kuráže, rozpustile se pousmál a zašeptal, celý udýchaný.  
"A co by dělal ten pátý?"


	13. Chapter 13

"A co by dělal ten pátý?"  
A pak trochu zaraženě sledoval, jak jeho druh propukl v hurónský řehot.  
"Ten pátej?"  
Optal se Marghul, nepřestav se pochechtávat. Jeho prsty hladce vyklouzly z elfova těla a ten na to odpověděl nelibým zamručením. Prázdnota a nedostatek intimity, které začal v ten ráz pociťovat se mu nelíbily ani za mák. Když se však k němu jeho ghumtug opět sklonil, se zářícíma očima a obličejem rozšířeným potutelným úsměvem, uvědomil si, ke svému obrovskému zahanbení, že zatímco on sám už na sobě nemá ani nitku, Marghul je stále ještě plně oděný. Snad aby napravil tento svůj prohřešek, začal sice nepříliš zručně, o to však horečněji zápasit se sponami na jeho vestě. Skřet mu v tom přeochotně pomáhal. Konečně byl první z Marghulových svršků úspěšně odhozen na podlahu, jako nepotřebný kus smetí.  
A jen co se ho zbavil, začal se Legolas bezohledně sápat po té sametově kaštanové pleti, svíral ji, hladil a líbal, kam jen dosáhl. Srdce se mu zachvělo radostí, když se stanem začalo rozléhat přidušené hrdelní vrčení, tiché a melodické, jako když lehký vánek čeří hladinu rybníka. Občas bylo přerušeno tu vzdechem, tu hlasitým stonem, či přímo heknutím. Jasný důkaz toho že svému druhovi působí rozkoš.  
"Ten pátej, Lístečku," nepřestával on šeptat, hlasem celým rozechvělým vášní a pořád ještě rozesmátý, "ten pátej by seděl opodál, nespouštěl by z tebe oči a náramně by si celý to divadlo užíval."  
Spiklenecky se na Legolase zakřenil.  
"Ten pátej, to bych totiž byl já."  
Legolasovy ruce poklesly a ústa se otevřela v němém úžasu.  
"Ty bys... by bys... byl u toho?"  
Skřet se mírně napřímil a zahleděl se na Legolase s předstíranou vážností.  
"Lístku! Jestli si myslíš, že bych si něco takovýho nechal ujít, tak seš teda vážně blázen."  
A vzápětí se dal znovu do smíchu. Až druhova ohromená tvář, celá stažená překvapením, najednou tolik připomínající měsíc v úplňku, ho přiměla ztišit hlas.  
Naklonil se k jeho boltci, a pustil se opět do smyslného šepotu. Své mohutné dlaně, mezi tím nechal volně putovat po obnaženém elfově torzu.  
"Zbožňuju, když z tebe spadne ta chladná maska. Zbožňuju, když se ten tvůj nehybnej obličej celej promění vášní. Když přivíráš oči a lapáš po dechu. Když se kroutíš a vzdycháš a řičiš a škemráš vo víc a úplně zapomeneš, že se máš vlastně stydět. Zbožňuju to!"  
Elf skoro zapomínal dýchat. Zdálo se mu, že každé Marghulovo slovo je jako dýka. Dýka ukutá jen z rozkoše a slasti, která se mu nemilosrdně zabodává do slabin. Chtěl něco říct, když však otevřel ústa, vyšlo z nich jen bezmocné zasténání. A i to bylo vzápětí umlčeno Marghulovým polibkem.  
"Díval bych se na tebe a čekal bych, až to příde."  
Řečnil skřet dál, jen co se jejich rty opět oddálily.  
A pak Legolas málem spolkl svůj vlastní jazyk, když bohorovně dodal, "a dělal bych si to u toho."  
Tahle prostá krátká větička, pronesená s dokonalou bezprostředností a (jak jinak) potutelným úšklebkem, v něm dokázala vyvolat úplnou bouři. Najednou byl tak zkoprnělý, že ze sebe stěží vysoukal víc, než tlumené, "eh..." Jeho pohlaví i mozek se zase jednou začaly svářit. Zatímco ten první orgán nadšeně přivítal další z řady Marghulových necudností, na něž by si jeho pán netroufl sám byť jen pomyslet, ten druhý se zalykal studem a rozpaky.  
Samohana!  
Tohle zakázané slovo způsobilo, že se jeho uši rozpálily takovým žárem, až byl s to věřit, že je brzy zachvátí plameny. U nich doma byl tento akt považován za něco odpudivého. Potupného! Něco, o čem není na místě mluvit, tím méně se toho dopouštět.  
Jenže teď mu jeho mysl, rozjitřená všemi těmi vzrušujícími prožitky i Marghulovými bláznivými povídačkami začala vykreslovat trochu jiný obraz. Obraz Marghula vysedávajícího na jedné z jejich huňatých kožešin, pohodlně se opírajícího o cokoliv, co už by bylo po ruce. S nohama doširoka roztaženýma, nenuceně si pohrávajícího se svým mužstvím, hrdě se tyčícím k jeho pupku. Náhle před sebou viděl, skřetovu dlaň, pevně svírající své vlastní tělo a pomalu, ležérně po něm přejíždějící nahoru dolů. A Marghulovy ohnivé oči! Ty dva řeřavé uhlíky, nestydatě upřené do těch jeho, hrdé a sebejisté se špetkou nezbednosti ukrytou někde uvnitř, jak mu tiše vemlouvavě šeptají, "to kvůli tobě". Hlavička jeho údu se mezi tím bliští kapičkami preejakulátu, který líně stéká dolů po celé jeho délce a jeho pěst je od něj celá vlhká a...  
U všech valar!  
A připočte-li se k tomu to, že on sám by byl onou dobou v obětí čtyř cizích mužů...  
Ta představa byla samou živoucí esencí nemravnosti!  
Elf přímo fyzicky cítil, jak se mu zavrtává do hlavy, jako červík zavrtávající se do sladkého plodu. A vypadalo to, že když už tam jednou je, hodlá se tam pěkně zabydlet. Koutky jeho úst se začaly pozvedat v lascivním úsměvu. Najednou ho z ničeho nic napadlo, co by asi řekl jeho vznešený otec a celá ctihodná elfská rada, kdyby ho tak při tom mohli vidět. Nejspíš by je v ten ráz hromadně trefil šlak! A nesmělý tichý úsměv se tou myšlenkou změnil v bujný smích. Trochu ješitně ho napadlo, že se prve mýlil, protože tu Marghulovu fantasmagorii přeci jen jde udělat ještě o něco nestydatější.  
Pozvedl oči ke svému druhovi.  
"Já bych se potom taky přidal, to se ví."  
Nepřestával ten rozvíjet své dráždivé fantazie, netuše, co se právě odehrává nad elfovým obočím.  
"Ale až poslední."  
"Legolas si náhle, ani nevěděl proč, vzpomněl na jisté rčení.  
"Jako... to nejlepší na konec?"  
Pípl, a nesměle se na Marghula pousmál.  
Ten mu odpověděl výbuchem burácivého chechotu. Mírně se napřímil a viditelně vypjal hruď.  
"Tak o tom, Lístku, vůbec nepochybuj."  
Pronesl to s takovou dávkou sebevědomí, že elfovi nezbylo, než připojit se k jeho veselí. Ano, tohle byl jeho Marghul. Jak ho v tom poznával! Jak moc ho v tom poznával! Konečně to všechno začínalo dávat smysl! Proto v něm není ani stín žárlivosti. Ani stopa po majetnictví. On se považuje za toho nejlepšího milence z celého buvolího kmene. Pevně věří, že prostě nemá konkurenci! A Leolas mu se vší svou nezkušeností, se všemi mezerami ve vědomostech, které o milování měl, musel dát za pravdu. A přitiskl druha k sobě, aby mohl posázet sametovou pleť jeho tváře ramen i šíje tisícem horkých polibků.  
Neúnavný Marghul se mu ale vzápětí vykroutil a pokračoval dál.  
"Takhle bych si tě vzal," popadl jeho nohy těsně pod koleny a přitiskl mu je k břichu. Pak se vklínil mezi ně, takže jeho mohutná váha spočinula na útlém elfově těle. Další větu už zašeptal se rty přímo u jeho ucha.  
"A zajel bych do tebe kam až bys mě pustil"  
Horký skřetův dech pohladil Legolasův boltec a mezi svými hýžděmi ucítil elf hlavičku druhova údu. Zhluboka se nadechl a pevně sevřel rty v očekávání vpádu, k ničemu takovému však nedošlo. Horká tvrdá Marghulova délka se jen několikrát otřela o jeho půlky a vyloudila ze skřetových úst několik slastných vzdechů. Pak se jeho hrubé ruce chvatně zvedly z elfova těla a obrátily ho na břicho.  
"Pěkně popořadě! Napřed voni."  
Vysvětloval, když při tom pod Legolasovy boky strkal srolovanou jednu z jejich dek.

Ten se na chvíli zarazil. Znal tuhle polohu. Samozřejmě! Jenže měl raději, když byli s Marghulem při milování tváří v tvář. Zdálo se mu to tak něžnější, intimnější a vlastně i správnější. Jenže na druhou stranu musel uznat, že k tomu, co se chystá, byť v myšlenkách, provést se tahle hodí mnohem líp. I se vší svou zvířeckostí a divokou tělesností, s důrazem na osobní požitek. A když mu pak Marghul roztáhl kolena od sebe, rozechvěl se. Připadal si tak vystavený! Tak k dispozici! Aniž by chtěl, znovu si představil čtyři páry skřetích oči nestydatě si prohlížejících jeho nejsoukromější partie a snad aby tomu pomyslnému publiku umožnil ještě lepší výhled, tak se, se zatnutými zuby, prohnul v bedrech a sám posunul své nohy ještě nepatrný kousek od sebe. Marghulovi to samozřejmě neušlo. Odměnil ho spokojeným zamručením, deroucím se až ze samého dna jeho vibrujícího hrdla. Jeho levačka při tom přejela po elfově páteři od pánve až po šíji.


	14. Chapter 14

Legolas ležel nechybně, zmítán obavami a rozechvělý vzrušením. Jeho hruď se prudce zdvíhala a srdce bušilo jak splašené. Jeho záda hýždě i slabiny, ničím nezakryté a dokonale vystavené nejen Marghulovy, ale i pomyslným zrakům čtyř dalších roztoužených uruků, netrpělivě čekajících, kdy dostanou příležitost se ho zmocnit, hladil a ovíval okolní chladnoucí vzduch. A spolu s ním, jako by se chladné ostrůvky spořádanosti začaly tu a tam objevovat i v jeho mysli. Ta Marghulova hra byla vzrušující. Mimořádně a neobyčejně! Probudila v něm skryté vášně a otevřela komnaty, o nichž neměl doteď ani tušení. Ale bylo to tak správně? Nezašel až příliš daleko? To co mu Marghul navrhoval, byla nestoudnost sama. Nepropásl ten správný okamžik, kdy to zarazit?  
Všechny pochybnosti však ustaly, jak mávnutím kouzelného proutku. To když široká Marghulova dlaň vjela do jeho vlasů, pevně je chytila a pozvedla jeho hlavu vzhůru. A před jeho ohromenýma očima se náhle zjevilo skřetovo mužství v celé své kráse.  
Marghulův úd byl ještě o něco tmavší než zbytek jeho těla. Jeho úctyhodná délka trčela do okolního prostoru horká, tvrdá a dožadující se pozornosti. A elf do ní málem šťouchal nosem. Chvíli nebyl mocen ničeho, než tupě zírat s otevřenou pusou a slinami odkapávajícími z jejich koutku.  
Marghul při to nepřestával svým hlubokým hlasem, zadýchaným vzrušením, vykreslovat další a další obrazy čiré necudnosti.  
"Dycky by tě nabrali dva najednou. Jeden takhle zepředu. Hezky do pusinky! Hm... zkus si to."  
A přistrčil svou chloubu ještě blíže elfovým rtům.  
Ten měl pocit, že se v tu ránu proměnil v rosol. Z jeho otevřených úst vyšlo několik přerývaných zasténání a jeho roztřesené ruce se natáhly po druhově pohlaví. Ta pravá ho objala a pevně stiskla kolem kořene, levačka se chytla Marghulova boku. Elfův jazyk se už už chystal škádlivě přejet po jedné z jeho četných žilek, naběhlých nyní až k prasknutí, skřet dal ale podrážděným zaryčením jasně najevo, že dnes nemá na takovéhle hrátky trpělivost. Opět popadl druhovy vlasy a sám si to nemilosrdně zamířil přímo do hloubi jeho horkého hrdla.  
Legolas okamžitě pocítil další ostré bodnutí ve vlastních slabinách. A další a další, když skřet začal téměř bez meškání prudce přirážet, aniž by mu dal byť jen střípek času zvyknout si na ten nový vjem.  
"Jo, Lístečku!"  
Vyrážel ze sebe s hlavou zakloněnou a očima přivřenýma.  
"Polkni ho! Vem ho tam až kam to pude! Saj mi ho! Jo! Děláš to skvěle! Skvěle!"  
Na elfově hlavě spočívaly teď už obě skřetovy tlapy a on si najednou připadal jak zvíře, lapené v pasti. Z jedné strany ho dusil mohutný druhův úd, z druhé na něj tlačily jeho silné paže. Bezmocně zaklonil hlavu a snažil se dýchat nosem. Vnímal, jak Marghulův penis tvrdý a pulzující, stlačuje jeho jazyk a dere se do jeho krku, jež se kolem něj urputně stahuje v marné snaze ubránit se té nemilosrdné invazi. Zoufale se pokoušel uvolnit ztuhlé a protestující svaly svého hltanu, zatímco zbytkem jeho těla probíhaly nové a nové slastné křeče. Po bradě mu stékaly sliny, které neměl jak polknout a jeho hrdlo vibrovalo hlubokým přidušeným vrněním, které vzdáleně připomínalo chvějivé chrčení Marghulových vlastních hlasivek. Najednou se mu zdálo, že druhovo mužství nevyplňuje tak cele a beze zbytku jen jeho ústa, ale celou jeho mysl. A prostupuje celým jeho bytím, jako obrovský hrozivý podmanitel. Jeho ruce se zdvihly položily se na Marghulovy boky, aby se je pokusily odtlačit. Ochablé a váhavé, jakoby sváděly boj samy se sebou.  
Ale Marghul to dokáže!  
Prolétlo mu najednou hlavou. Zahambeně si vzpomněl, kolikrát ho Marghulovy rty obemkly a jeho ústa ho sevřela, až si připadal jako v nějakém horkém uzounkém vězení.  
A nakonec, když už se jeho hlava začala sama vzpínat a hrdlo svíjet v dávivých křečích Marghul se nad ním konečně slitoval a nechal svůj úd vyklouznout z jeho nebohých zneužívaných úst. Legolas se chvěl a prudce lapal po dechu, ale jeho druh se k němu už zase skláněl. Elfovy zamlžené zraky se upřely na jeho tvář. Byla celá zadýchaná a blyštila se krůpějkami potu. Nezbedné plamínky dovádějící ještě před pouhými několika málo okamžiky v jeho očích náhle zmizely. Namísto nich teď Legolas hleděl do dvou bezedných nekonečně žhavých jam Utumna, hrozících strávit ho celého v bolestivém palčivém žáru.  
Marghul planul mocným plamenem!  
A Legolas se při tom pohledu bezděky otřásl. Jak hrozivě vypadal jeho druh ve své vášni! Jak divoce! Jak nespoutaně! Jak vábivě!  
Jejich rty na kratičkou chvilku opět splynuly jen proto, aby se od něj Marghulova respekt budící mohutná figura opět odtrhla. A pak už Legolas ucítil jen, druhovu váhu, jeho horko, tisknoucí se na jeho vlastní rozpálenou kůži. Jeho hruď na svých zádech, jeho boky na svých hýždích. Jeho paže tisknoucí a objímající mu ramena. Vnímal dunivé vibrato linoucí se z jeho hrdla, rozeznívající se stále temnějšími a temnějšími tóny.  
"A mezi tim, Lístku, mezi tim!"  
Zpíval jeho tichý hlas.  
"Mezi tim...."  
Skřetův úd se dral mezi elfovy půlky a jeho hlavička mířila nesmlouvavě k elfovu otvoru. Legolasova záda se instinktivně ještě více prohla, jeho stehna se od sebe více oddálila, aby mezi nimi jeho ghumtug mohl bezpečně zakotvit.  
"Mezi tim by ten druhej dělal tohle."

Dokončil Marghul horečnatým výdechem a jediným mocným přírazem pronikl do druhova těla.


	15. Chapter 15

Legolas zaklonil hlavu a jeho ústa se rozevřela k výkřiku, který však byl, dřív než se vůbec stačil vydrat na povrch, umlčen nárazem ostré bolesti. Tušil už, že si jeho druh nebude počínat zrovna jemně, to, co přišlo, bylo však příliš rychlé, příliš náhlé, než aby se na to dokázal včas připravit. Ze všech sil se pokoušel uvolnit. Přizpůsobit se tomu bezohlednému vpádu, který drtil a roztahoval jeho tělo až k prasknutí, až na samu mez snesitelnosti.  
"Mar..."  
Vypravil ze sebe nakonec, ten, komu byla ona němá prosba určena, ale nepolevil. Místo toho pronikal hloub a hloub do druhova svíravého horka, dokud ho nenaplnil až po okraj. A ani pak mu nedopřál chvilku odpočinku. Než stačil Legolas vydechnout, než si vůbec uvědomil, co se děje. Začal Marghul přirážet tak prudce a divoce, jakoby nemělo přijít ráno. Elf vnímal, jak se v něm druhův úd pohybuje, dovnitř a ven a jak každý další průnik, každý nápor Marghulova statného těla vyráží z jeho plic další příděl vzduchu a ten pak uniká přes jeho rty s přidušeným zavzdycháním. A on to jen bezmocně sleduje a nemá sílu lapat po nových.  
Všechno jakoby v něm hořelo. Jeho nebohý kanál napínaný a mučený tím nádherným Marghulovým kyjem, jeho ramena drcená skřetovými tlapami. Jeho šíje, na níž znova a znova útočily Marghulovy zuby, jeho rozpálená kůže, na níž nebylo snad jediné místečko, jenž by se nemnulo a neotíralo o neméně horkou Marghulovu pleť.  
Bolest a rozkoš se v něm mísily, jako olej a voda a on náhle věděl, že tohle všechno nestačí. Že chce víc.  
Potřebuje víc!  
Netušil čeho! Jeho mysl, příliš rozostřená a omámená všemi těmi libými vjemy mu nenabídla žádnou odpověď, snad jen kromě palčivého neodbytného chtění. Ale spoléhal na Marghula. Marghul bude vědět. Marghul vždycky ví.  
Ze všech sil se pokusil pozvednout na loktech. Do uší mu doléhalo druhovo hlasité rytmické ryčení a on si najednou uvědomil, že prostě není způsob, jak by to nebylo slyšet venku. To vědomí jím projelo, jako blesk steměnou oblohou. Před očima se mu rázem zjevila všechna ta dlouhatánská ušiska číhající tam venku a nastražená jejich směrem. Všechny ty masité, kaštanově hnědé rty zkřivené do potutelných úšklebků, odhalující bělostné tesáky. Představil si ráno v buvolí vesnici a její obyvatele stáčející k němu své vědoucí pohledy. Jedni spiklenecky, druzí přidzle a posměšně. A ve všech svítí jediné sdělení. My, víme! Hrdlo se mu zúžilo úlekem.  
Tohle nesmí dopustit!  
Opět se vzepřel na loktech , jeho sílu i odhodlání, znásobily všechny ty znepokojivé vize, jež se v něm tak náhle probraly k životu. Jenže nádech, který v sobě sbíral, aby okřikl Marghula a přiměl ho aspoň trochu se ztišit, vyletěl z jeho úst jako bezmocný ston. To se skřetova ruka, jakoby jen čekala, až dostane příležitost, bleskově vkradla pod jeho tělo a sevřela jeho úd v pevném obětí. A začala ho odhodlaně dráždit v tempu Marghulových přírazů. V elfově nitru se rázem rozpoutala učiněná bouře a všechny otravné strachy byly smeteny její ničivou silou. Nezemřely hned! Prskaly a syčely, jako plamínky svic, do kterých se nemilosrdně opírají poryvy větru. Až nakonec poslušně umlkly, když se Marghulovy rty přiblížili k jeho ušnímu lalůčku. Marghulova rozpálená pleť, celá zvlhlá potem se při tom opět pevně přitiskla na jeho záda a jeho dech příjemně lechtal elfův boltec. Jeho ghumtug ho tichým rozechvělým hlasem seznamoval s další částí svého nemravného plánu.  
"Šoustali by tě tvrdě a divoce. Byli by nehorázně nadržený a chtivý a nechtělo by se jim čekat už ani chvíli."  
Legolasovo útlé tělo se zachvělo a zaúpělo pod dalším divým náporem, s nímž na něj jeho druh vrhl, snad aby názorně demonstroval, příval živočišné vášně, která by ho byla čekala, kdyby přistoupil na jeho návrh. Elfova bedra se sama od sebe ještě více prohnula, jakoby v bláhové naději, dostat Marghula ještě dál a hloub do svého těla. Jeho fëa mezi tím poskakovala uvnitř své hmotmotné schránky, jako ptáče vypadlé z hnízda. Bylo to všechno tak bláznivé, tak vzrušující a jemu nezbylo, než si přiznat, že kdyby se tu právě teď ti čtyři zjevili, kdyby se oddělili od okolní tmy, jak čtvero kouzelných stínů, neměl by sílu, říct ne.  
"A dalšího bys měl v pusince. Pěkně hluboko! Až po mandle! Jen si to představ! Představ si to!"  
A on nemohl jinak! Nechal svou fantazii vykreslit to, co Marghul tak sugestivně líčil slovy. Až na to, že cizí anonymní skřetí tělo se v jeho představách proměnilo na Marghulovo. Přivřel oči, natáhl krk a pootevřít ústa. Tam někde před jeho pevně sevřenými víčky, sotva píď od jeho obličeje, netrpělivě vyčkává Marghul a jeho tvrdé, vzrušené mužství se mu v příštím okamžiku otře o rty a bude se dožadovat vstupu dovnitř. Vyplázl špičku jazyka, aby si, až se tak stane, vychutnal slanou chuť jeho horkého žaludu. A až k tomu dojde, olízne jeho oblou špičku a zatančí svým jazykem po jeho uzdičce.  
"A jeden každej z tech zatracenejch mizerů by tě chtěl vidět stříkat. Každej by toužil, abyses udělal s jeho ptákem v sobě."  
Další ostré bodnutí, které jím projelo odzdola vzhůru, jakoby se do elfových slabin zabořil šíp a vydral se mu ven ústy jako hlasité zasténání. Jeho mysl ho opustila. Zvedla se a rozprostřela do mléčné mlhy vznášející se kdesi pár palců nad jeho vlastním já. Jeho tělo tělo bylo samo za sebe a jako jindy v podobných chvílích si překvapivě hladce vědělo rady. Jeho hlava se sklonila a s nehlučným žuchnutím dopadla na lůžko. Kolem ní se rozprostřela girlanda jeho zlatavých vlasů, nyní hanebně zcuchaných a mokrých. Jeho paže se svíjely a kroutily, jeho nehty se zabodávaly do měkkých kožešin. Jeho pánev sama vycházela vstříc Marghulovým bokům a pohupovala se s nimi dokonalém souladu.  
Od Marghula už z dřívějška věděl, že jeho fána, tělesná schránka, do níž se odívá jeho fëa, právě promluvila jazykem bohyně Dha. A že je to ta nejpůvodnější, nejdávnější řeč, jaká kdy v Ëa zněla, protože jím spolu hovořili ona a Burzum, Velká Temnota, když položili základy světa. A všichni živí tvorové že ji kdysi znali, ale dávno, předávno tomu, co ji zapomněli. A dnes už jen ve chvílích nejhlubšího milostného pohroužení slýchávají Dhain hlas šepotat a vibrovat tichým zpěvem. A že stačí jen pokorně naslouchat a zcela se odevzdat do její vůle. A on tak učinil.  
Náhle ucítil, že rychlost i prudkost Marghulových přírazů se zmírňuje a stisk na jeho pohlaví sílí.  
"Každej by to chtěl vidět. Každej by chtěl mít zásluhu"  
Zašeptal skřet mnohoznačně, zatímco jeho pěst kmitala nahoru dolů po zcitlivělém a vzrušeném elfově pohlaví. A ten měl náhle pocit, jakoby byl ve vězení. Před novými a novými přívaly brutální bolestivé slasti nebylo kam utéct. Marghulovo tělo se k němu nemilosrdně tisklo a jeho ruka jakoby v něm budovala pyramidu slasti k jehož vrcholku ho neúnavně vlekla. Legolasovy oči se zastřely a on už ucítil první křeče. A pak další a další a své tělo, jak se svírá kolem tvrdého Marghulova údu stále ještě vězícího hluboko v něm a Marghulův horký dech na své šíji. A Marghulovy prsty mezi nimiž se řinou nové a nové příděly jeho semene a opouštějí jeho tělo spolu s hlasitými výkřiky linoucími se z jeho úst. Někde vzadu se vynořil obraz buvolí vesnice i s jejíma nastraženýma ušima a jedovatými úšklebky a zase zmizel. A on se vzepjal a hlasitě oddechujíc, dopadl zpět na na lůžko, na němž zůstal vyčerpaně ležet. Kolem něho se ovinuly Marghulovy paže.


	16. Chapter 16

Elfovo tělo opanoval hřejivý klid. Divoká smyslná vášeň zmizela, jak mávnutím kouzelného proutku a spolu s ní se rozplynula i bolest. Ten tam byl i vtíravý pocit strachu a studu, který ho, ač slabounký a pečlivě zastrčený, ani při tom nejvášnivějším milování nikdy zcela neopouštěl. Zůstalo jen blažené prázdno a příjemná bezstarostná slabost pronikající i do té nejposlednější kostičky, do toho nejnepatrnějšího kousku masa. Měl pocit, jakoby se všechno pevné a solidní, co v něm kdy bylo rozplynulo a zmizelo v nenávratnu a že je to tak správně. Neprotestoval, když ho Marghul popadl do náruče a s tupým žuchnutím ho překulil na záda, jakoby byl pytel otrub. Mžouravě se na něj zahleděl. Jeho tvář nepřestávala plát touhou, jeho oči svítily, jako dvě hvězdy. Legolas se na něj prostomyslně usmál. Jeho rozumu, pořád ještě obluzenému dozvuky odeznělé slasti nedošlo, že jeho druh ještě končit nehodlá.  
Až hutný, temně zbarvený ryk, deroucí se z Marghulova hrdla ho probral k životu. To už se ale skřet opět skláněl nad ním.  
"A teď by konečně nastala moje chvíle. Až by bylo po všem," šeptal smyslně, "až by voni zmizeli a ty bys tady ležel, úplně vyřízenej, vyčerpanej a celej potřísněnej svou vlastní šťávou i tou cizí, neschopnej jedinýho pohybu... "  
Skřetova ruka, ještě celá vlhká od Legolasova spermatu, jezdila nahoru dolů, po jeho hrudi břichu i bocích.  
"Takhle bych tě chyt..."  
Zvednul elfovy nohy a položil si je na ramena.  
"A vstoupil bych do tebe. Nic by mi nebránilo. Byl bys nádherně uvolněnej a otevřenej."  
A bylo to přesně tak, jak Marghul řekl. Nic nebránilo jeho penisu, když se začal znovu dobývat do elfova vláčného těla. Ten jakoby si teprve teď uvědomil, co se vlastně děje. Jeho dech neklidně poskočil a a po kůži se mu přehnalo zamrazení.  
Moc brzy! Prolétlo mu hlavou a už už se chtěl poplašeně sevřít, Najednou si však uvědomil, že tenhle Marghul se vůbec nepodobá tomu, který ho ještě před několika málo okamžiky svíral a drtil zdánlivě nekonečnou bezohlednou vášní. Děsivé a vše stravující ohně v jeho očích zmizely. Namísto v nich tam něžně blikaly dva roztomilé plamínky, které už nespalovaly, ale příjemně hřály. Upíral je do těch elfových tak upřímně a podmanivě, až si ten nedokázal představit, že je kdy odtrhne. Jeho hrdlo stále vibrovalo. Nikoliv však divoce. Hrubě! Jeho píseň se teď zdála být jemná. Konejšivá! Plná něhy a... ano! Lásky?  
Neustával! Pronikal do něj pomalu a opatrně. Kousek po kousku, píď po pídi, jakoby se bál, že když nebude dost jemný, tak se mu jeho elf rozplyne v náručí a zmizí spolu s tenkým proužkem dýmu nad vyhaslým ohništěm.  
A Legolas to přijímal!  
Stále ještě příliš slabý, než aby cokoliv dělal a cokoliv si myslel. Ležel jak hadrová panenka, mhouřil oči a nečinně do sebe nasával všechny ty pocity a vjemy. A pak se konečně Marghulovy boky opět přitiskly na elfovy hýždě a jeho úd byl vtěsnaný do elfova těla až po okraj.  
A Legolas se konečně probral. Doširoka otevřel oči a tiše zasténal, když se do něj opět plnou silou opřelo druhovo tělo. Oba prudce oddechovali a hleděli na sebe. Elf celý rozbolavělý s kanálem napjatým až k prasknutí, přetékající obavami. Jenže Marghul se ani nehnul. Pokorně a trpělivě čekal až bude jeho ghumtug připravený, nespouštěje z něj zraky.  
"Byl bys celej pohmožděnej. Bolavej! Přesvědčenej, že už se na nic nezmůžeš, ale já bych zase začal přikládat pod kotel. Znovu bych tě pomalu nažhavil a vykřesal z tebe ty nejposlednější jiskřičky rozkoše, který v tobě eště zbyly."  
Teprv pak se začal pohybovat. Napřed pomalu a jemně, pak stále rychleji a rychleji, vášnivěji a vášnivěji.  
A náhle se stalo něco neuvěřitelného. V unavených a vyčerpaných elfových slabinách to najednou opět začalo škubat a tepat. A Marghulův úd vězel přesně v tom správném místě, aby jim zabránil stáhnout se k sobě a vypudit přebytečnou slast ven ze svého těla, takže jí nezbylo, než zamířit tím jediným možným směrem.  
Jeho vlastní pohlaví se (po tak krátké době!) znovu začlo plnit krví. A na to jakoby Marghul čekal.  
"A zabralo by to."  
Špitl těsně před tím, než se znovu zmocnil Legolasových úst. Líbali se, napřed opatrně, pak stále divočeji. Marghul něžně tiskl oba elfovy rty, tu dolní tu horní, mezi svými zuby a pronikal jazykem hluboko do jeho úst tak, jako svým mužstvím do jeho těla. Legolasovy paže se zvedly a objaly jeho záda. Vzduchem se neslo jejich společné sténání, občas tlumeno polibky, jež Marghul sázel na druhovo hrdlo a ramena, obojí pokryté nespočtem modřinek a kousanců. A Legolas věděl, že to přijde znova. Znova se v něm hromadil ten povědomý tlak, ta nálož slasti, která hrozila vybuchnout bělostným plamenem a zpustošit ho. A Marghul byl tak blízko! Z očí jen tenké škvírky, sténal při každém přírazu, nevšímavý ke světu okolo. Jeho úd v elfově těle rostl a pulzoval. Legolas téměř cítil druhovu rozkoš proplétající se s tou jeho v divokých smyčkách, svíjející se jak klubko hadů a navzájem se násobící. A pak i on konečně zapomněl! Na skřetí osadu za stanovou plachtou. Na elfskou radu v Temném hvozdě. Na všechno! Celý jeho svět byl jen on Marghul a jejich společná touha. A to už se tělo jeho druha vzepjalo a s posledním prudkým přírazem nalehlo na to jeho. A on rázem ucítil, jak do něj prýští horké Marghulovo sperma.  
"Legolasi!"  
To slovo, co vylétlo z rozechvělého Marghulova hrdla, znělo spíš jako L`ghhh`laas. Humpolácké skřetí hlasivky nebyly stavěné na něco tak oblého a sametově hebkého, jako byla sindarština. Proto se také Marghul kdysi rozhodl, že se mu elfovo jméno víc líbí v překladu do obecné řeči. A Legolas nic nenamítal, když mu jeho ghumtug říkal Lístku, přes to, že mu znělo tak podivně cize. Sindarskou formu si nechával jen pro zvláštní příležitosti, až Legolas pochyboval, zda bude ještě kdy schopen vyslechnout své jméno bez toho zvláštního mrazení v podbřišku.  
A pak konečně i k němu přišlo jeho druhé vyvrcholení. Už ne jako prve. Divoký orkán bušící do strmého skalního štítu. Podobalo se spíš mírnému vánku, konejšícímu boky oblého lesnatého vršku. Pomalu a mírumilovně nahoru a dolu. Pak na něj druhovo tělo vyčerpaně dopadlo a on se poprvé za dnešní den cítil opravdu dobře.


	17. Epilog

Leželi vedle sebe, jeden druhému v náručí. Už zase čistí, ustrojení, řádně zachumlaní do houní. Marghul bezstarostně chrupal, na tváři spokojený úsměv, který ho neopustil ani ve spánku. Legolas spočíval na druhově hrudi a jeho hlava se, spolu s ní, pravidelně zvedala nahoru dolu. Víčka se mu klížila, jeho dech byl pomalý a klidný. I jeho tvář zdobil úsměv. Lehký, sotva patrný. Nevěděl proč, ale vždycky po milování se cítil nějak větší. Moudřejší! Jen těžko by dokázal ten pocit vysvětlit, věděl ale, že ho zcela prostupuje. Dokonce se všetečně se vetřel i tam, kde by teď měl strašit stud a hanba nad sebou samým. Tušil, že se tihle dva odpudiví rarášci dříve či později přihlásí o své a budou dotírat s vytrvalostí svrbivé vyrážky. Teď ale uběhlo ještě příliš málo času. Ještě si mohl rozkošnicky vychutnávat dojem, že vše je tak, jak má být.  
Nunova modlitba je slovo. Dhaina, čin! Vzpomněl si na Marghulova slova, když mu kdysi vysvětloval podstatu toho zvláštního jevu. Za pomoci dvou bytostí, jejichž prvotní zápas prý vedl ke zrození Ëa. S novým ránem se v něm znovu probere Nun a začne mu žárlivě vyčítat, že se dal unést a pohltit Dhainou tělesností. Že se nechal chytit na tu sladkou vějičku, jako myš do pastičky.  
A navíc ještě ten Marghulův nestoudný plán! Nejen že ho bez námitek vyslechl, dokonce byl v jednu chvíli připravený se na něm nadšeně podílet. Znovu se pousmál. Výčitky svědomí si nechá na zítra. A možná, napadlo ho, na ně nebude ani mít čas. Je tu jeho nový domov a v něm spousta nahněvaných skřetů, kteří by s ním rádi zúčtovali. Za takových okolností jsou výčitky zbytečná rozmařilost.  
Jeho ruka našla pod peřinou tu Marghulovu a vsunula se do ní. Marghul ji ze spaní stiskl. Elf slastně zavřel oči. V ten okamžik byl přesvědčený, že jeho ghumtug není jen nejlepším milencem v osadě Nagha, ale v celé Ardě.


End file.
